Saving the Knights: Sequal to Triangle of Trouble
by Troyfan16
Summary: Kama and Nicole get transported away from Pirates of the Caribbean into King Arthur. Will they be able to save Dag and Tristian before they are thrown into a new world? Read and find out.
1. Artorius

Hey out there to all of the readers. For those of you that haven't read Triangle of Trouble you should really go and read it first. This is the sequel and you'll get some of it but you probably won't get the rest of it. Even if you don't like Pirates of the Caribbean I would suggest reading Triangle of Trouble. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I have had fun writing it, and I would really appreciate one or two reviews telling me whether or not you liked the story, so here it is.

---

REVIEW (from Triangle of Trouble)

The sudden shift of weight in the boat and flipped it over and they were thrown into the foggy water. Their world went black. "Kama?" "Over here Nicole!" called Kama. They ran to each other glad to not be alone. Kama and Nicole pulled away from each other and looked and the snowy forest in front of them and the ocean behind them, in a whisper Nicole said, " This isn't home."

---

"Where the heck are we now?" asked Nicole as they came out of the woods and into a small group of dirt huts.

"Once again you science major me history major." Said Kama looking around.

"Science can't explain everything, besides as a history major shouldn't your be able to date some of the stuff around us?" asked Nicole.

"Well I don't recognize any of it, but this place is really poor." Said Kama indicating the dirt huts.

"Does that guy look familiar?" asked Kama nodding to a man who was chained up with his arms above his head.

"A little but I don't see how though." Said Nicole sadly watching the man.

"What do we do now?" asked Kama looking around.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to go help him." Said Nicole walking to the man.

Nicole looked around and saw a bucket of water and a ladle; she filled the ladle with water.

Kama shook her head and went to go help Nicole, "Give me the water and you hold his head up."

"Who could do such a thing?" whispered Nicole.

"Marius." Coughed the man in chains.

"That is a very familiar name." said Kama trying to remember were she'd heard it.

"You!" yelled a man in armor running up to the women with this sword drawn.

"Oh shit." Muttered Kama.

"Potty mouth." whispered Nicole standing next to Kama.

" Get over it." Said Kama barely moving her lips.

Three other men followed the man who had yelled, "You are to go before master Metellus." Said the front soldier.

"As you command." Said Kama nodding her head.

The four men surrounded the two women and marched them towards a small castle. Nicole looked up at the castle turrets and saw a young man watching them.

"Kama I know where we are." Whispered Nicole.

"Where?"

"I'll give you one hint Artorius."

Kama looked at her friend smiling, "That's right the man we gave water to was the man Arthur will save later."

"You know what Kama we are going to have to try and get stuck in jail so that we can travel with Arthur." Whispered Nicole as the past the gates.

"That shouldn't be too hard for us." Said Kama.

They were brought into a throne room with the man on the throne stood, "What is the meaning of this?"

Before the solider spoke Kama stepped forward, "Sir we knowingly broke the law and gave water to the man that you wrongly punished."

"Yes I have to agree with my friend here you wrongly punished him. You are also a fat pompous pig butt. The only thing that is going to change our minds are locking us up and leaving us to god." Said Nicole.

"Who do you think you are?" demanded Marius.

"We don't think who we are we know who we are and we will stand here and insult you until you lock us up." Said Kama.

"Take them away." Said Marius.

As they were being taken to the jail Kama said, "Dumb butt hole deserves to die."

"Yea he does." Agreed Nicole. They were forced into a small cramped cage.

"Now what?" asked Nicole with a sigh.

"We wait for Arthur." Said Kama.

"And annoy the priest as much as possible." added Nicole smiling.

"Fun." Said Kama grinning.


	2. Annoying The Priest

Saving the Knights

Hey out there hope that you all liked the first chapter so here is the second chapter so I hope that you guys will like it.

**REVIEW**

They were forced into a small cramped cage.

"Now what?" asked Nicole with a sigh.

"We wait for Arthur." Said Kama.

"And annoy the priest as much as possible." added Nicole smiling.

"Fun." Said Kama grinning.

Two Days Later

"You know Nicole I feel a song coming on." Smiled Kama.

"Really how does this song you speak of go?" asked Nicole.

"Like this one million bottles of beer on the wall one million bottles of beer take one down pass it around only 999,999 bottles of beer left on the wall. 999,999 bottles of beer on the wall 999,999 bottles of beer on the wall take one down pass it around 999,998 bottles of beer left on the wall." Sang Kama.

"But wait don't you start with two million?" asked Nicole.

"Oh yes you do silly me." Laughed Kama with that she started all over at two million.

"GOD SHUT UP!" yelled one of the priests.

"Now you have made me loose count, oh well two million bottles.." she went on singing.

Nicole said, "Not nice to say the lord's name in vain and if we have to die in this stink hole then we sure as heck aren't going quietly."

Kama gave up on the song and said, "Should be saved soon, sounds like we are being walled up."

"Good I'm starting to get really hungry." Said Nicole.

Some time later banging through the brick and the priest's protesting.

"See if there are any alive." Said a voice.

"This one is dead." Called a voice.

"By the smell they are all dead." Said a third voice.

Kama and Nicole were smiling at each other. Lancelot was with Gwenivere and Kama and Nicole heard Dagg say, "You will not fear me." Gawain bent down and looked in the cell Nicole and Kama were in.

"Hey."

"Hello." Said the women grinning.

Gawain cut the chains holding up the cell wall and Kama and Nicole crawled out. They stood and dusted themselves off and stated to walk out, but Kama stopped in from of one of the priests and kicked him in the kneecap.

"That's for telling me to shut up."

They walked outside with a sigh of relief but Nicole turned to see Marius slap his wife. Nicole bent over picked up a stone and covered it in snow then threw it at Marius' head.

"Ooops." She said with a shrug.

Marius turned but Nicole was whistling and looking around up in the sky. Kama smiled then went to help Dagg with the little boy. Nicole saw Tristian talking with Arthur and the saw Tristian's hawk. The bird turned to Nicole as if it knew it was being watched. What it did next astounded Nicole the hawk flew from Tristian to her.

"Oh well hello you." She held out her arm and the bird hoped down from her shoulder.

"Well you're a cutie aren't you?" grinned Nicole petting the bird's chest.

Nicole walked up to Tristian and held out her arm that had the bird on it. "I think he belongs to you." Smiled Nicole.

"He doesn't usually like strangers." Said Tristian holding his arm for the bird to climb up on.

The hawk jumped onto Tristian's arm screeched then fluttered to Nicole's shoulder.

"Hey I like you but I'm a human you're a bird it would never work out between us." said Nicole shrugging causing the hawk to go to Tristian.

That only worked for a moment as the hawk flew onto Nicole's head. "Dang bird. Shoo, go on get, go to daddy." Said Nicole pointing at Tristian.

Tristian grinned then whistled in sever al different pitches and the bird flew away into the snow.

"Thanks." Said Nicole walking away with the rest of the group.

Kama and Dagg

"Poor thing." Said Kama looking at the boy's arm.

"He is strong he will make it." Said Dagg.

"I hope so." Said Kama.

A cart came by and Dagg put the boy in and helped Kama up then he climbed in the cart as well.

Dagg set the boy on some blankets, "Feel his forehead it's burning up." Said Kama feeling the child's forehead and cheeks.

"We can cool him off with a cold rag." Offered Dagg.

"Good idea." Said Kama.

She took a small bowl and poked her head out of the cart. "Oh good Nicole can you fill this with some snow." Said Kama handing her friend the cloth.

"Do you need me to help?" asked Nicole getting the bowl filled with snow.

"Nope Dagg and I have it." Said Kama.

"Make sure you set the bone and splint it." Called Nicole.

"Would you like to ride?" Nicole nearly jumped out of her skin heard someone right behind her, "Oh no thanks Tristian. I am quiet content to walk." Smiled Nicole.

He just nodded and rode ahead Nicole watched Tristian ride ahead to Arthur and talk to him. Arthur stopped as did Tristian they continued to speak.

As Nicole passed she heard Tristian say, "Arthur we will have to fight they will catch up with us in a day or two, three at…" after that she was too far away to hear the rest. Nicole walked back even with the car Kama was riding in she pulled back the blanket that acted as the wall for the cart.

"Kama I need to talk to you." Kama came and sat on the other side on the cart by Nicole, "What?"

"Do you remember archery class?"

"From eleventh grade?" asked Kama doubtfully.

"Yes I still practice it what about you?"

"Of course not, I mean I've done it like twice at the Renaissance Fair, I know swords play not archery."

"Well tonight when we stop we both need to practice because the par where they take on the Saxon prince is in a day or two." Whispered Nicole.

"And the part where Dagg dies." Added Kama.

"So let's practice and get a big shield in case he still runs out there." Said Nicole.

"Alright." Agreed Kama with a nod.

"Kama it's working he is cooling off." Said Dagg.

"We'll talk tonight." Said Kama.

"Alright." Agreed Nicole she put the blanket back down.

That night Kama and Nicole are sitting under the cart talking. They practiced until it had gotten too dark to really see or practice safely.

"What are we going to do?" asked Nicole.

"I don't know, this is the woods were Arthur and Merlin meet."

"So that means that one guy is going to take the boy tomorrow morning." Said Nicole huddling up in her blanket.

"Yea but that has to happen or Marius won't die." Said Kama.

"I know I love that part." Smiled Nicole. "Hey there goes Arthur."

"And Lancelot is probably watching him walk off wishing he could go after Gwenivere." Said Nicole.

"Oh well he's too cocky for her anyway." Said Kama.

"Still should we got say something to him?" asked Nicole.

"And say what? Oh don't worry you'll die saving her from the Saxon prince?"

"Yea I know but,"

"You won't let this go will you Nicole?"

"What do you think?"

"Come on let's get this out of your system." Groaned Kama.

They got up and walked off to find Lancelot he wasn't hard to fond he was still where Gwenivere had left him.


	3. Facing Saxons

Saving the Knights

Hey there I hope that you like the next chapter sorry that it took awhile to post, I haven't had a lot of time to sit down and type and I'm not the world's fastest typer. Well here it is, enjoy! (I'd appriciate a review.)

REVIEW

"Still should we got say something to him?" asked Nicole.

"And say what? Oh don't worry you'll die saving her from the Saxon prince?"

"Yea I know but,"

"You won't let this go will you Nicole?"

"What do you think?"

"Come on let's get this out of your system." Groaned Kama.

They got up and walked off to find Lancelot he wasn't hard to fond he was still where Gwenivere had left him.

"Hey." Said Nicole. He looked over at the two and then back out into space. "Are you ok?" asked Nicole doubtfully he didn't say anything.

"Come on Nicole he isn't going to say anything." Said Kama.

" What ever is bothering you I hope you find peace." Said Nicole.

The two girls started walking away and then he called out, "Do you ever think you are in the wrong world?"

Nicole turned around and with a half smile, "All the time. Good night Lancelot."

The two girls went back and climbed into the cart, "Well tomorrow's the big shebang." Said Kama laying down.

"Yea let's hop we make it." Said Nicole.

"We'll be fine I hope." Said Kama.

"Hey it won't be as bad as other fights we've gotten into." Said Kama.

"To true my dear Watson." Grinned Nicole.

"Hey why am I the old fat side kick?" asked Kama.

"Just an expression." Said Nicole burrowing into her blanket.

"Oh ok, good night."

"Night."

"Avoir."

"Aloha."

"Let's just call it a truce." Said Kama.

"Fine."

They went to sleep peacefully but woke up to a boy screaming, "No, Dagg!"

As the girls climbed out they heard a struggle and a man saying hysterically, "I've got him." They stood at the back of the cart watching the scene unfold. Just like in the movie Gwenivere appeared and shot Metellus. The after first arrow the boy ran behind Dagg who had grabbed his ax.

Gwenivere shot Metellus a second time and had her bow ready to shoot again when Lancelot walked up with his swords behind his neck, "Your hand seems better."

Then Bors rode up and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"This is so cool." Whispered Kama.

"Oh I know, its' giving me goose bumps." Said Nicole smiling.

"You can hand over your weapons or join him." Said Arthur with his sword drawn.

The soldiers looked at Arthur then at each other and tossed their swords down. The camp packed up and began to move out and the two girls were walking behind the cart and they heard a guard groan, "Why are we following Arthur?"

Nicole stopped them, "Once because he could hill you with once arm behind his back, Kama care to explain more to them?"

"Of course, listen you hear those drums? That is the sound of over two hundred trained to kill saxon soldiers following us. Arthur the man we are following is the only thing keeping you safe from them."

"And that dear sir is why we are following Arthur." Finished Nicole.

The friends grinned at each other and turned back around and walked back even with the cart. They had been walking for some time and the noise of the drums grew as did the mountains that they walked between.

They finally reached the lake and got the orders from Arthur to spread out and walk slowly. Kama was walking with Dagg and the little boy by the cart and Nicole was walking on the other side of the cart.

The group continued their dangerous trek across the ice the noise of the saxson drums boomed off the mountain walls.

Arthur stopped and turned, "Knights."

They gathered around him and the two girls heard "Never like looking over my shoulder anyway."

"They are so close behind us my arse is sore."

"Let's face them."

"And finally get a look at the bastards." Said Galahad.

"Their two hundred against your seven?"

"Eight, you could use another bow." Said Gwenivere.

"Don't forget me." Said Kama walking over to the knights.

"Let's make it an even ten." Said Nicole grinning.

The ten defenders stood in a line as the arrows were laid at their feet. Kama was next to Gwenivere and Nicole was at the end. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare shield would you? I have a feeling we are going to need it." Said Kama.

The man ran to the armory cart and he came back with a shield that strapped to your arm. As the rest of the group left around the bend the Saxons came into view.

Lancelot said, "There are a lot of lonely men over there."

Gwenivere looked at Lancelot and as she loaded her bow she said, " Don't worry I won't let them rape you."

"I say we give them arrows in the gut to keep them company." Said Kama loading her bow.

"My sentiments exactly Kama." Said Nicole loading her bow.

One of the Saxons shot an arrow but it fell from the school and slid on the ice still far from the knights.

"I think they are waiting for an invitation."

"They are to far away it won't reach them." Said Gwenivere.

Arthur glanced over at her then turned and said, "Bors, Tristian." Five arrows flew into the air and a moment later into the flesh of five Saxons.

"Aim for their flanks make them cluster." Said Arthur as the Saxons marched across the ice.

The ten archers released their bows and Saxons fell the ones left on the ends closed in. They could hear the two leaders yell, "Hold the ranks!"

The soldiers would go back into the ranks but clustered together after each volley of arrows. The ice creak and groaned but was refusing to break. "Kama which one of us is going out there?" asked Nicole.

Before Kama could answer Arthur yelled, "The ice will not break. Fall back! Prepare for combat."

Nicole loosened her sword but kept her bow and Kama picked up the shield. Right on que Dag grabbed his ax and ran out on the lake. Kama and Nicole ran out after him. Nicole continued to shoot arrows on Dag's left and Kama stood in front of him. Nicole screamed and fell back as an arrow went through her left leg.

The ice had cracked and Kama went to go help Nicole but she tipped a piece of ice and fell in the lake. Bors ran next to Dag and helped him get Kama out of the lake.

Nicole sat up, "They shot me!" Dag and Bors had pulled Kama out of the lake and Nicole laid down letting out a string of curse words.

Tristian and Galahad staid in back and bows ready just in case the Saxons came back and the other went to help Kama and Nicole. Kama sat up coughing up a little water and Dag took off his fur cloak and wrapped it around Kama, "Damn that water is cold." She said shivering.

"Potty mouth." Said Nicole.

"Your lucky it looks like it just grazed your leg." Said Arthur.

"We need to stop the bleeding though." said Kama crouching next to Nicole.

" Here." Gwenivere ripped some of her dress and handed it to Kama.

Deidra tied it around the wound the Lancelot and Gawain helpedNicole to her feet.

She didn't let them carry her soNicole hopped between them, "Damn, damn, damn, damn." mutteredNicole with every other step.

"If anyone should be saying damn it should be me, I'm the one who fell into the freeze your ass off lake." Said Kama.

"Yea at least you won't die of hypothermia or pneumonia." Answered Kama.

"You two should calm yourselves." Said Arthur.

Deidra rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I'll be much better if I can get dry cloths."

"Metellus's wife should have something." SaidNicole over her shoulder.

"I hope so." Shivered Kama.

"I am sorry if I caused anything of trouble between you and your friend." Said Dag walking closer to Kama.

"Oh don't worry about it she's just a _butthead _sometimes." SaidKama grinning.

"I heard that." Yelled Nicole.

"Love you!" yelled Kama laughing.

"Damn you!" replied Nicole.

"Potty mouth." Laughed Kama.

"Oh well." Said Nicole.

"Are your words always so harsh with each other?" asked Dag confused.

Kamagrinned, "No we don't really mean it we are just kidding. We are like sisters."

"Oh." Said Dag still sounding still a little confused. "It's not real we don't really man it." Said Kama.

"Oh so it's pretend?" he asked.

"Exactly." Smiled Kama.

Sometime later they caught up with the group and Kama got into dry cloths andNicole changed as well. They also put a fresher bandage on Nicole's leg.

"How are you Nicole?" asked Kama.

"Horrible my leg is killing me, I'm not allowed to walk and I'm in a dress." "Would it make you feel better to know that I'm still sneezing some?"

"A little." Said Nicole.

"Hey we could probably make you some kind of crutches when we get to the fort if you still need them." Said Kama.


	4. Darn Those Reflexes

Saving the Knights 

REVIEW

"How are you Nicole?" asked Kama.

"Horrible my leg is killing me, I'm not allowed to walk and I'm in a dress." "Would it make you feel better to know that I'm still sneezing some?"

"A little." Said Nicole.

"Hey we could probably make you some kind of crutches when we get to the fort if you still need them." Said Kama.

NEXT DAY right outside the fort

"Either you help me out or I'll jump out and limp the rest of the way." Said Nicole.

"Nicole you need to rest." Said Arthur.

"Like hell I do. I spent most of yester day and all this morning in this cart."

"Arthur's right Nicole." Said Kama.

"That's all fine and dandy but I'm getting out whether you help me or not." Said Nicole.

"Help anyone." Said Kama looking at the other knights.

"Nicole is a grown woman, she knows what she can handle." Said Tristian.

"Thank-you." Said Nicole.

"I give up." Said Kama holding out her arm for Nicole.

Nicole slowly climbed down, "Don't worry about me and go get your papers."

The group continued on through the gates but Nicole still hoped some and walked close to Kama.

They finally reached Germanus who held out his arms wide and laughed nervously, "I see you all are alive it is such a joy."

"For you it's a death warrant." Whispered Kama. Nicole snickered and Germanus smiling nastily. He walked into the house and Kama made a hand gesture.

Dag walked up to Kama, "What does that mean?" he asked holding up his middle finger.

Nicole and Kama laughed, "Go on Kama tell him." "It's a…a…greeting." Laughed Kama.

"Ah." Was all Dag said.

Tristian walked up to the girls and put one of Nicole's over his shoulder. "You can go ahead Kama I'll help her."

"Alright." Said Kama grinning at Nicole.

Everyone went inside, "Slow down." Ordered Tristian.

Nicole reluctantly took smaller steps. "How long will you and your friend be here?"

"Not really sure." Said Nicole.

They got inside, "Hey Nicole I'll show you our room so we can clean up before dinner." Said Kama.

"Sure." Nicole put an arm around Kama.

"You can go ahead and go to dinner." Said Nicole.

Tristian nodded his head and gently slid his head out from under Nicole's arm.

"See you at dinner." Said Nicole.

They got to their room there was one queen bed a square window, a writing desk with a chair, and a small fireplace. To other side of the desk there was a table with a bowl of water and a cloth and next to the cloth was a small brush sitting under the brush was their pirate clothing.

"This is nice." Said Nicole lying back on the bed.

"Very nice." Said Kama.

The two girls washed up as best they could and brushed out their hair when they cleaned up they made their way to the dining room. "The bishop likes you." Said Kama.

"That's nice but I've never seen such a pig." Said Nicole.

"Well we haven't met the Saxon king yet." Said Kama.

"Good point." Said Nicole.

They entered the dining hall and all the men stood, "Ah the heroes of the hour." Said Germanus.

"We aren't the heroes they are." Said Kama nodding to the knights, "They are the ones that have fought for you for the last fifteen years only so that they could live to see another day." Said Kama testily.

Germanus ignored Kama and basically pulled Nicole away and she flinched at the weight change. As he sat her down, more like push her into her seat his hand brushed her butt.

Kama saw it and repeatedly said, "Oh boy, he's going to regret that."

He bowed his head, "My apologizes it was a hand reflex." By the small smirk on his face Nicole knew he was lying. Kama got pissed off but stayed back knowing that Nicole could more then handle it.

"Dear sir," began Nicole with great sarcasm, "There is one body part that men are terribly fond of. If you would like to have yours attached to you in on piece then you will stay the hell away from me." Kama burst out laughing and a couple of the knights who had a mouth full of their drink coughed, but started to choke at what Nicole finished with, "However dear Bishop I suppose that would require you to have that body part."

Nicole sat in her chair and scooted her chair in, leaving a dumbfounded Germanus.

The food was brought out and Nicole grinned and the mashed potatoes on her spoon. Kama looked at her friend and smirked then looked at Germanus who was diagonal from Nicole.

Nicole loaded her spoon with mashed potatoes and flung them at Germanus. It was a dead on hit the potatoes landed in the middle of Germanus' shining baldhead. Everyone but Germanus either laughed or smirked.

"Darn those reflexes of mine." Said Nicole with mock sadness and shaking her head.

"Does the food make you sick so much that you would throw it?" asked Germanus wiping the potatoes from his head.

"It's not the food that sickens me." Said Nicole taking a sip of her drink.

"I have some urgent business to attend to, I am afraid that cannot wait." said Germanus standing Arthur nodded his head.

The diner went on relatively quietly after Germanus left, "Well Kama I don't know about you but I'm going to go to bed."

"Me to." Said Kama. Kama held out and arm for Nicole as they walked to their room. "I'm just going to change into my pirate cloths." Said Nicole sitting at the edge of the bed.

Nicole and Kama changed but were too excited from the past days events to sleep. It was about midnight or later when they decided to go to bed. The room was dark but there was still a soft warm glow from the fireplace. "Something moved by the desk." Said Kama.

"Let's see what it is then." Said Nicole getting out of bed.

The two girls tiptoed to the desk and Nicole pulled back the chair. Both girls screamed and panicked as two fair-sized cockroach like bugs ran past their feet.

Nicole jumped onto the desk chair while Kama got up on the couch like chair that was next to the desk.

"Nicole hit one with one of those books." Said Kama. Nicole grabbed a book a freebee tossed it saying and it hit the floor with a bang, it was an overshot so she grabbed the thick bible on the desk.

She threw it and said, "The power of God smashes you." Once again it was an overshot and the two bugs ran towards the girls, causing the girls to scream and panic. A second later Tristian, Dag, and Arthur ran in swords drawn.


	5. Bugs

Saving the Knights

Hey here it is the next chapter. Oh before I forget I don't own King Arthur or anything to do with it all I own are Kama and Nicole.

REVIEW

"Nicole hit one with one of those books." Said Kama. Nicole grabbed a book a freebee tossed it saying and it hit the floor with a bang, it was an overshot so she grabbed the thick bible on the desk.

She threw it and said, "The power of God smashes you." Once again it was an overshot and the two bugs ran towards the girls, causing the girls to scream and panic. A second later Tristian, Dag, and Arthur ran in swords drawn.

They looked around and the knights saw Nicole and Kama. "Where are they?" asked Arthur.

"They went under the bed." Said Kama pointing at the bed.

Nicole looked at the men then a Kama with a little blush, "Do you realize the lack of cloths?"

"Dag has pants on." Said Kama.

"But all Tristian and Arthur are wearing is some wrap around the waist thingy."

The men got to their feet and Arthur said, "There isn't anything under the bed are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"But we saw two creepy bug things crawling under the bed." Insisted Nicole not moving from the chair.

"Bugs?" asked Dag.

"Yes big red ones with long antennas, yuck." Said Kama with a shiver.

"You've killed men but you are afraid of bugs?" asked Tristian grinning.

"It's not funny." Said Nicole angrily.

"Just kill them." Said Kama.

Nicole put a hand on her hip, "Are you going to kill them or make us sleep standing up?"

The three men lowered their swords and were trying very hard not to laugh. "Oh go away why don't you Arthur?" asked Kama.

"But..."

"And tell Gwenivere we said hello." Said Nicole.

Arthur stopped grinning and walked out of the room, "that wasn't very kind of you." Said Dag.

"Oh well." Said Kama putting her hands on her lap.

"Now can you two please kill it?" asked Nicole.

"Fine we'll chase them out from under the bed and you two can smash them." Said Dag leaning his sword against a wall.

Tristian laid his sword against the wall next to Dag's and got a broom out of the closet.

"Give me my shoes so I can throw those instead of the books." Said Nicole. Dag handed the girls their shoes.

"Ok." Nodded Kama.

Tristian lay on the floor and brushed the broom under the bed. Kama and Nicole threw the shoes at the bugs hitting them both. "Did we get them?" asked Nicole looking at the pile of shoes.

"It looks like it." Said Tristian.

The girls got down and stood in front of Dag and Tristian. Nicole took the broom from Tristian she poked at the shoes. Nicole poked one of the bugs and they both scrambled around and back towards the girls. They screamed and jumped back into the men's arms.

Dag and Tristian started laughing at the girls, "You are so insensitive." Said Nicole jumping out of Tristian's arms.

One of the bugs ran by and she jumped back into Tristian's arms, which made him laugh even more. Tristian and Dag put the girls on the bed and Tristian picked up the broom while Dag grabbed a shoe. They chased one of the bugs around the room and finally squished it throwing it out the window.

"Where's the other one?" asked Nicole getting out of the bed looking around.

Kama got out of the bed and stood next to Nicole. Nicole looked at Kama and whispered loudly, "Give me the broom."

"Where is it?" asked Kama.

"Stay still Kama."

"You are kidding." She said freezing.

Nicole took the broom from Tristian and knocked the bug from Kama's back. She then started smashing in unmercifully, "Nicole move." Said Kama who had a shoe.

Kama slammed it onto the already flat bug, "Ok I think it's dead." Said Kama pushing hair from her face.

By now Tristian and Dag were almost choking on their laughter. "Oh why don't you two just go?" asked Kama putting her hands on her hips.

The two knights couldn't hold in any longer and started laughing.

"Get out." Said Nicole gently smacking the men with the broom.

They continued to laugh, "Get out before Nicole and I beat you as bad as we did that bug." The knights only laughed more. Nicole went and got Tristian and Dag's swords and she handed one to Kama. Nicole proceeded to none to gently prod Tristian's backside with the sword and Kama followed suit with Dag.

They stopped laughing and jumped to their feet holding their butts, "Who's laughing now?" asked Kama with a smirk.

"Now get out." Said Nicole.

"Do get in a panic now." Said Tristian taking a step back.

"Oh we aren't but we will if you two don't get out." Said Kama.

"As you wish." Said Dag nodding his head.

The knights backed out of the room and the girls handed them their swords back. "Night." Said Nicole slamming the door in the men's faces.

Tristian and Dag stood there stun and Dag said, "It's as if they are from another world." Tristian shook his head and walked back to his room.

"Buttheads." Said Kama.

"We should have let them laugh with any luck they would have passed out from lack of oxygen." Said Nicole kicking the broom towards the wall.

"I'm to tired to care so leave it till tomorrow." Said Kama.

"But it was funny to kick them out." Snickered Nicole.

Kama grinned, "Yea, I'll bet they are going to feel it in the morning."

They looked at each other and started laughing. The two girls caught their breaths and they turned to each other and started laughing all over again. Finally they got their composure and went to bed. In the morning the girls got up and got dressed in their pirate cloths.

"Can you walk on your own?" asked Kama.

Nicole pulled her hair back and sighed, "Yea I should be ok my leg isn't bothering me like it was yesterday.

Hey let's see how our knights fare." "Gladly." Smiled Kama.

The girls walked to the dining hall where Arthur, Gwenivere, Dag and Tristian already were.


	6. Exploring

Saving the Knights 1

Hey there quick disclaimer to say I don't own any of King Arthur or I'd be one very rich and one very happy girl, anyway here is the next chapter. (By the way the song, I know it's not the exact wording)

-----

REVIEW

They looked at each other and started laughing. The two girls caught their breaths and they turned to each other and started laughing all over again. Finally they got their composure and went to bed. In the morning the girls got up and got dressed in their pirate cloths.

"Can you walk on your own?" asked Kama.

Nicole pulled her hair back and sighed, "Yea I should be ok my leg isn't bothering me like it was yesterday.

Hey let's see how our knights fare." "Gladly." Smiled Kama.

The girls walked to the dining hall where Arthur, Gwenivere, Dag and Tristian already were.

----

"Gentlemen." Said Nicole grinning at Dag and Tristian.

"Were you able to kill the bugs?" asked Arthur.

"Yes we got them." Said Kama sitting down.

"Good." Was all he said.

"How are you this morning Tristian?" asked Nicole.

He shifted in his seat some and finally said, "Fine."

"That's good to hear." Said Nicole grinning Nicole and Kama finished Nicole said, "I think Kama and I are going to go exploring today."

"Would you like an escort?" asked Arthur.

"No we should be alright on our own. Tristian coughed and it sounded like 'Bugs'.

Nicole ignored him and said, "We'' be back by lunch, if not then we probably accidentally sat on our swords and need a break." The two friends got up and walked out of the house both smiling at the bustling little town.

"Hey isn't that Bors' girlfriend?" asked Kama nodding towards a red head woman.

"Should we offer to help?" asked Nicole.

"Why?"

"Because she has twelve kids and it would be a nice thing to do." Said Nicole.

"Fine we'll help for an hour and then go back to exploring." Said Kama.

"Hour and a half." Said Nicole.

"Fine let's go." said Kama.

Nicole and Kama made their way to the bar, "Hey you look like you could use some help." Said Nicole walking up to the woman.

"Aye, I could, are you offering?" she asked.

"Well my friend and I could get these men their drinks for about an hour and an half while you take a nap or something." Said Nicole stepping back as a drunk fell on his face.

She looked very tempted, "But the baby..."

"Oh don't worry I have many younger siblings I know how to take care of babies very well." Smiled Nicole.

"If you think you can handle it."

"Quite certain." Said Nicole.

"Alright, I'll tell the barkeep, I'll be back in an hour." Said the woman.

A few moments later she came back and handed the baby to Nicole she said thank-you and then she left.

"Come on we'd better get started." Said Nicole with a sigh.

The two friends went and served the men drinks, and it was fairly uneventful except the occasionally men would get fresh but they received a slap to be put into place.

About thirty minutes into serving the baby woke up crying, "Poor thing you want your mom don't you? Shhh, it's alright she'll be back soon." Whispered Nicole.

Kama set three drinks on a table next to Nicole and said, "Why don't you sing that one song you know the one that his mom sang?"

"I'll try." Said Nicole.

She cleared her throat, and sang softly, "Land of bear and land of eagle, we will go home, we will go home across the mountain…." Nicole gently rocked back and forth smiling that the song worked.

When Nicole looked up she realized everyone was watching her and Kama whispered, "I thought you couldn't sing."

"I can't. Oh um sorry I didn't thing my singing would bother anyone, I'm surprised the baby went to sleep. Um you can go back to your drinks." Said Nicole nervously.

A voice in the crowd called, "Sing it again." And several others voices yelled in agreement.

"Kama help." Whispered Nicole.

"Just sing the song, you aren't as bad as you think you are." Said Kama.

"Thanks for nothing."

"You're welcome." Said Kama smiling innocently.

Nicole sang the song much to the pleasure of the crowd. The rest of the hour went smoothly but they were glad when Bors' girlfriend came back. "How was it?"

"Alright except they had me sing twice." Sighed Nicole.

"Oh well I'm sure you were just fine. You two may go I am thinking you'd like to explore some." She said.

"Exactly our intention." Smiled Kama.

"Oh well just try to stay away from the south part of town, there are just one too many unsavory characters."

"We will, see you later." Waved Nicole as she and Kama walked away.

"That wasn't as bad as I though." Said Kama.

"Hmm it could have been worse." Said Nicole watching the ground.

"You sang, just fine I think that they would have asked you a third time but you walked off." Said Kama.

"Hmm."

"What are you thinking about?" asked Kama.

"Nothing." Said Nicole slightly ignoring her friend.

"Whatever you say, you know I could get used to life here. Arthur is pretty cool and so are Gwenivere I hope they end up getting married. Oh and Dag is really sweet."

Nicole just nodded and Kama continued, "And I think Tristian really likes you."

Kama continued on her rant and Nicole watched the ground as they walked along. Neither realized they were now in the heart of the place they were warned not to go also did not realize that they were alone in the streets except the man that followed silently behind them.

"I wouldn't m…" Kama didn't get to finish because her world went black.


	7. Jerry Springer

Hey here it is the next chapter. Oh before I forget I don't own King Arthur or anything to do with it all I own are Kama and Nicole, and Francina. (By the way I don't really think the name Francina is that funny.)

REVIEW

Nicole just nodded and Kama continued, "And I think Tristian really likes you."

Kama continued on her rant and Nicole watched the ground as they walked along. Neither realized they were now in the heart of the place they were warned not to go also did not realize that they were alone in the streets except the man that followed silently behind them.

"I wouldn't m…" Kama didn't get to finish because her world went black.

---

Kama woke up groaning and went to hold her head but realized her hands were tied and there was a rope bounding her ankles together. She looked around it was dark, wet, and chilly, "Nicole?"

The blob by her feet groaned and sat up. "What happened?" asked Nicole.

"No ideas but I think we are in a basement somewhere."

"Brilliant deduction Einstein." Said Nicole.

"Hey you are the science guru not me besides didn't Einstein fail history?" asked Kama.

"Whatever we need to get out." Said Nicole.

"Shh someone is coming." Whispered Kama.

Sure enough a very plump man with a baldhead and gray beard stopped down the stairs. When her reached the bottom step Kama started ranting, "Who are you? Where are we? Why are we here? Who the hell do you think you are to treat us like this?"

"I am Francina, I'm.." before he could explain more Kama started laughing,

"You poor, sad, little man. Who in their right mind would name their son Francina, or their child for that matter?"

He walked up to Kama and slapped her, "Shut your mouth. Now you'll be anserin' all me questions sharpish like. Who are ye?"

"I am Kama spitting some blood on the ground.

"Can't the lass speak?" asked Francina nodding at Nicole.

"No something happened to her and she hasn't said a word in six years." Said Kama.

"Ah right then, here's wot I be doin' with ya. You will be taken to Rome and sold so I can get some money." Said Francina.

"Right one problem though. What makes you think well let you?" asked Kama.

"Oh you'll listen ter wot I say little one." Said Francina grinning.

"Anyone with one or two working ears would have to listen to you, and secondly with your size everyone is little."

Nicole grinned at Kama's defiance but winced when he slapped her again. Francina crouched down eye level with Kama and growled, "You will obey me."

"Like hell we will." Said Kama.

Francina's hand raised but before it made contact with Kama's face Nicole rolled onto her back and kicked Francina's leg, throwing him off.

The plan worked he didn't go for Kama but stood and kicked Nicole's injured leg.

Nicole screamed and lost her composure, "Bastard!" she swept her feet at Francina's legs causing him to fall to his feet and slammed a fist into Nicole's cheek, and he was about to hit her again, but there was a commotion upstairs.

Kama and Nicole heard a familiar voice yell, "I want to see the owner of this place."

In an excited whisper Nicole said, "Arthur."

"Damn the man. Just so you won't be tempted to scream for help." Said Francina as he put gags in their mouths.

Once he left Nicole got on her knees and with her hands tried to spell 'dagger' in the dirt floor and held out her legs.

Kama rolled to her and pulled the small knife out of the sheath that was attached to Nicole's leg.

She sawed at Nicole's hand ropes when her hands were free Nicole removed her hah and Kama's. Nicole cut the ropes that held Kama's hands tougher and they untied their legs quickly and ran up the stairs.

They got to the door and heard Francina say, "No sir ain't seen no sign of them women."

"Time to bust his dumb ass." muttered Nicole gently feeling her cheek.

"Potty mouth." Smiled Kama.

"Oh well." Said Nicole opening the door.

"Oh dear Francina for your information ain't isn't a word." Said Nicole coming from out behind the bar.

"And another thing you don't leave the people you kidnapped alone, and I know this will shock you too, but you don't leave the people you kidnapped alone with a weapon either." Said Kama following Nicole.

The girls wanted to laugh at the horror on Francina's face, and the anger on the faces of Dag, Tristian, and Arthur.

They stepped between them, "Calm yourselves, we are fine, we forgive him." Said Nicole.

"How could you? Look at your face it's swollen and bruised." Said Tristian gently touching Nicole's cheeks.

"Most people bruise when you get punched and kicked." Said Nicole with a small smile.

"Are you alright?" asked Dag looking at her red and purple cheek.

"A little sore but other then that fine." Grinned Kama.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Dag.

"No but," started Kama turning to Nicole, "There is something that would make us feel better."

Both girls grinned and like lightning dove on Francina kicking, biting, and pulling his beard. It took the knights a few seconds to realize what was happening but it took even longer for them to get Kama and Nicole off Francina.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry." Said Nicole.

"Yes I am also sorry we lost total control." Agreed Kama. Dag and Tristian let go of the girls and in a breath they were all over Francina again pulling out his beard giving him blacker eyes and a bloodier nose.

It only took Tristian to pull Nicole off but it took both the other knights to get Kama off who was screaming, "Let me go all Jerry Springer on his ugly ass!" Francina staggered to his feet and stumbled in Nicole's direction, she pulled her fist back and slammed it into his jaw.


	8. A Kiss

Saving the Knights 

Hey out there here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy and I'd like a review or two if you take the time, please and thanks.

REVIEW

"No." said Tristian turning his back to her and adjusting the stirrups and saddle as Dag and Arthur were doing the same.

"Oh crud. Ah Kama and I left our swords in there we'll be right back." Said Nicole as she and Kama walked back to the bar.

"Alright." Said Dag not really paying attention. A few moments later the three men looked at each other and ran back into the bar.

"What are you two doing?" asked Arthur.

Francina was sprawled face flat on the floor and the girls stood in front of him smiling innocently at the knights, "It's all his fault." Said both girls pointing at Francina.

Francina groaned and got on all fours and Nicole without looking planted her right heel into his lower jaw.

"Sorry reflex." Said Nicole.

"Come on." Said Arthur.

"Wait a moment." Said Kama turning and planting a foot on Francina's hand causing him to scream.

Tristian put Nicole over his should her and Dag put Kama over his shoulder and Arthur followed them out. This time they sat the girls in the saddle and got on behind them.

"Sorry I hit you." said Nicole after the long silence.

"I've had worse."

"I still want to look at it when we've gotten back to Arthur's house." Said Nicole over her shoulder.

"Are you always so persistent?"

"Didn't I just show you that?" asked Nicole smiling.

"Yes, I believe you did." Grinned Tristian.

"I feel much better now." Said Kama with a cleansing sigh.

"Well you said it would make you feel better." Said Dag.

"And it did. But I don't think Arthur is to happy with us though." Said Kama.

"Oh well I suppose he shall get to understand it." Said Dag. "What time is it?" asked Kama looking at the sky.

"Quite around lunch time."

"That would explain why I'm so hungry." Said Kama.

Dag laughed, "After what just happened you are thinking of food?"

"Why should I think of that pig butt? Wait a minute he still has my sword!"

Exclaimed Kama.

"Forget it for now. We can go back and get it when you are more calm." Said Dag.

"No let's get it now." Said Kama squirming in the saddle.

"No we will get it later." Said Dag.

"I want my sword." Insisted Kama trying to slide out of the saddle.

Dag held onto the reins with one hand, and put his arm around Kama's waist. She crossed her arms across her chest very angry that she was stuck there until Dag let go.

They got to the house Tristian got off the horse and held out his arms for Nicole. Nicole put her hands on his shoulders and Tristian put his hands on Nicole's waist and lifted her out of the saddle, setting her on the ground. Tristian took one of Nicole's hand and started walked her to the house. "I have to go to my room."

"Then that's were we'll go." said Tristian.

Dag helped Kama down from the horse and she pouted then tried to go back and get her sword but Dag stopped her, "Let's go have some lunch."

"But I want my sword." Said Kama walking towards the house.

"I know but we will go get it later." Said Dag with a faint grin. The two went and sat in the dining hall.

"I have to go get something in my room I'll be right back." Said Kama standing up and walking out.

"I'll come with you." Said Dag standing not trusting that Kama would really go to her room.

In Kama's and Nicole's room at the same time

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Said Nicole pulling away from Tristian.

"And I did?" asked Tristian pulling her back into his arms.

"You tell me." She said looking up at him. Instead of answering her he bent his head and pressed his lips against hers.

Kama opened the door of the room and stared in shock, without Tristian and Nicole noticing, Dag saw what it was and closed the door and took the stunned Kama down the hall.

"What the bloody hell does she think she's doing? I'm going to go ask her." Said Kama turning around.

Dag held her back, "Let them be, you can speak with her later." Said Dag. "But she's sucking face with Tristian!" exclaimed Kama.

"Calm yourself, let's go to lunch and you can talk to her after." Said Dag soothingly.

"Fine let's just do eat." Said Kama stomping off to the dinning hall.

All the knights minus Tristian were there everyone sat down and lunch went on fairly well. Galahad looked up and saw that Nicole and Tristian were not there Dag saw that he was going to ask and started shaking his head mouthing 'NO'.

But it was to late, "Where are Nicole and Tristian?" Dag hung his head.

"Oh don't get me started on those two." growled Kama stabbing her carrots and potatoes.

"What is going on?" asked Gawain.

Kama continued to pound her food, "I think it's dead now." Said Arthur watching Kama. Dag continued to shake his head and mouth, "No stop." But no one listened.

"Where are they?" asked Lancelot.

"They are to busy sucking face." Said Kama.

"No we aren't." said Nicole as she and Tristian stood in the doorway.

"By that smirk on his face I think you were." Said Kama.

Nicole elbowed Tristian, which only succeeded in making him grin more. Nicole turned beet red and walked out of the room.

Kama jumped out of her chair knocking it backwards, and chased after Nicole saying, "She won't get away this time."

Dag stood but sat back down muttering, "Impossible."

"Don't get attached she says, don't get used to the place she says, don't do anything stupid. What are you thinking!" yelled Kama.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking myself that." Yelled Nicole.

"This day just gets worse, first the babysitting and the bartending, then getting kidnapped and beat black and blue, my friend doing just what she told me not to do and to top it off I don't have my…" Kama trailed off and got a mischievous grin.

"What?" "Dag is in there, I'm out here and my sword is that way."

"So is mine." Said Nicole.

"Then let's go." said Kama starting to walk off.


	9. Sara And Nana

Saving the Knights

Next chapter here for you hope that you like it and I am very glad with the reviews and I thank you all that have left one.

REVIEW

"Don't get attached she says, don't get used to the place she says, don't do anything stupid. What are you thinking!" yelled Kama. "If I knew that I wouldn't be asking myself that." Yelled Nicole.

"This day just gets worse, first the babysitting and the bartending, then getting kidnapped and beat black and blue, my friend doing just what she told me not to do and to top it off I don't have my…" Kama trailed off and got a mischievous grin. "What?" "Dag is in there, I'm out here and my sword is that way." "So is mine." Said Nicole. "Then let's go." said Kama starting to walk off.

They got to the bar and walked in when Francina saw them he screamed and ran around the room, "I think he remembers us." Said Nicole smiling.

"Were did you put our swords?" asked Kama.

"Be..be…behind the… the…counter." Stuttered Francina.

"Thanks." Said Deidra. She walked around and got the swords Deidra handedNicole hers and they left.

"I don't think I can talk to Tristian again." Said Nicole.

"Whatever you say but how can you save him from the Saxon lord if you don't tell him?" asked Kama.

Kamalooked at her friend to reply but saw some odd movement in the alley and the sound of a struggle.Kama turned to see whatNicole was looking at and then heard the noise as well. The two friends drew their weapons and carefully walked down the alley. Several very gruff looking men had backed a woman in the back of the alley.

"Hey!" yelled Kama .

The men, all four of them, turned to the two friends and one said, "What do you little whore want?"

Kamalooked atNicole and asked, "Did he just?"

"Yep."

"So I heard him?"

"Yep." Said Nicole.

Kamalooked at the man and back atNicole and gave her a wink and said, "That's queen whore to you asshole."

NicoleandKama dove on the men not giving them serious injuries just light cuts and pokes to the butt. It did not take the four men long to realize they were outmatched and ran away.

Kama yelled after them, "Cowards! Sissy!"

Nicole sheathed her sword and checked on the woman, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I think so, thank you so much. If there is anything I can do just let me know."

"Come to think if you aren't busy for awhile then we'd like a tour of the place, we are sort of new." Said Nicole.

"I'd love to."

"What's your name?" asked Nicole.

"Sara. And you are?"

"I'mNicole and she's Kama." smiled Nicole, "Kama! Get a grip!" yelled Nicole.

Deidra stopped yelling insults at the long gone men. "What oh yea sorry." Said Kamaa turning around.

"Sara is going to show us around." Said Nicole.

"Good with our luck we'd get lost on the same street twice." Said Kama.

Two hours later Sara has showed them around

"Well thanks for the tour but we got to get home for lunch." Said Nicole.

"Oh don't be silly my father runs a restraint. Let me treat you to lunch there."

"Sounds good." Said Kama.

Nicolestill looked unsure, "Please Nicole."

"Please do come you can eat something light and run home so they don't worry." Said Sara.

"Fine we'd might as well." Said Nicole tossing her arms in the air.

"Deidra they are going to think we got kidnapped again." Whispered Nicole as Sara led them to the restraint.

"Oh well they can get over it." Said Kama.

Sara opened the door and Nicole and Kama walked in. A large woman with long gray hair in a single braid noticed them and started to walk to them. However when she saw Sara she ran past Nicole and Kama and engulfed Sara in a bear hug.

"Nana, I'm alright, well thanks to them those bullies had trapped me in an alley."

"Shame to ye for goin' alone scaring me half te death you did." Said the old woman.

"I'm fine I was just showing them around a bit. Do you think we could get them some lunch?" asked Sara.

"Why did ye not just ask before?" asked the woman.

"Nice to meet you miss." Said Nicole holding out her hand.

"Hello to you to. I'm Sara's grandmother but you can call me Nana." Said Nana.

"Great to meet you Nana." Said Kama smiling.

"Ah well you ladies take a seat were you please and I'll be by in a moment to check on you." Said Nana.

Nicole and Kama sat as a booth towards the back, "Well you two just get yourselves comfortable and Nana will take care of you but I have to get to the kitchen and help my father." Said Sara tying a white apron around her waist.

"Alright, talk to you later Sara." Said Nicole.

They sat there for a few minutes relaxing and just as Sara said Nana came over, "Alright what can I get for you darlings? Don't worry about paying a thing it's all on me."

"Can I just have some soup and a glass of water?"

"Ok what about you?" Nana asked Kama, "How about some mutton?"

"Good ta see someone order some real food." Smiled Nana walking away.

"Since when did you eat lamb?" asked Nicole.

"I don't just decided it. Spur of the moment thing." SaidKama leaning back in their booth.

"Seems that's going around a lot lately." Said Nicole.

"Goodness forbid you should enjoy it." Said Kama.

"Someone has to be the reasonable one in this place." Said Nicole.

"Didn't seem to be very reasonable for you to be sucking face with Tristian." Said Kama.

"Stop saying that." Said Nicole turning beet red.

Kama laughed, "You should just face it Nicole, you have a knight in shining armor."Nicole kicked Kama's shin when Nana set their food and drinks on the table.

"Well if'n you need anything else then please just let me know." Said Nana walking away.

"This is the largest bow of soup I've ever seen." Said Nicole picking up her spoon.

"Oh well dig in." said Kama cutting up her mutton joint.

They sat there eating their food and Nana came by and occasionally filled up their drinks.

"Man this food is awesome." Said Kama taking another bite of her mutton.

"Crap."

"It's not crap it is very good." SaidKama frowning at Nicole.

"Not that, that!" said Nicole pointing at the two men that just walked in.

Deidra peeked around the bench then slid back, "What are Dag and Tristian doing here?"


	10. Loosing Control

Saving the Knights 

Hey all of you out there quick disclaimer to say I don't own any of King Arthur or I'd be one very rich and one very happy girl, anyway here is the next chapter.

-----

REVIEW

They sat there eating their food and Nana came by and occasionally filled up their drinks. "Man this food is awesome." Said Kama taking another bite of her mutton. "Crap." "It's not crap it is very good." Said Kama frowning at Nicole. "Not that, that!" said Nicole pointing at the two men that just walked in. Kama peeked around the bench then slid back, "What are Dag and Tristian doing here?"

----

"I don't know," said Nicole watching the knights for a moment then looked back at Kama. "They think we got kidnapped again." Said Nicole. "Great so the heroes come late again. What do we do?" "Get out of here and back to Arthur's house before they find us and freak out." "How…they are starting to talk with Nana. What now Einstein?" asked Kama. "Follow me." Whispered Nicole.

"Oh yes those nice woman saved my grand baby." Said Nana.

"I can't believe that hey were so polite." She added.

"I'm sure, but we need to know where they are now." Said Dag.

"You don't intend them any trouble do you?" asked Nana crossing their arms over her chest.

"No we really need to speak with them." Said Dag.

Nana looked the two men up and down then said, "Fine they are right ove…" Nana turned to point to the table but the only evidence anyone was there was a tipped over glass of water. Nicole and Kama made it out the door and started running back to Arthur's house.

"This is ridicules." Breathed Nicole.

"Yea it is, why..the…bloody…hell…" asked Kama between breaths.

"Save your breath we still have awhile to go." said Nicole.

They ran past the last house, "Nicole the front of the house is that way." Said Kama.

"But Dag and Tristian are going in the house that way." Said Nicole pulling Kama behind her.

The two women clamored in a window and scrambled to their room. When they got to their room Nicole said, "Take your sword off, and your shoes."

Nicole hopped around the room pulling her shoes off. When Nicole had her shoes and swords in a remotely neat pile she done in the bed and got under the covers. "Hurry up Kama they are coming." Said Nicole.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because if they think that we are asleep then they won't yell at us." Said Nicole.

"Good idea." Said Kama taking her sword sheath off.

Kama just got under the covers when the knights stomped in. "We sa…" started Tristian but Dag stopped him, "Tristian can't you see they are trying to sleep?" asked Dag.

"It is hardly dinner time." Said Tristian still sounding annoyed.

"We can talk to them later, let them sleep." Said Dag.

"Yea we need our rest." Yelled Kama.

"Always have to say something don't you?" asked Nicole sitting up.

The girls got out of bed and stepped away from Tristian and Dag. "Look we are so…"

"Don't start." Ordered Dag walking closer to Kama.

"You could have been hurt." Said Tristian as he and Dag backed the girls against the wall.

"Or worse. Why didn't you tell us what you were doing?" asked Dag.

"You two need to think before you do something like that." Said Tristian.

The girls hit their backs against the wall, "What did you have in your head?" asked Dag.

Kama was feeling guilty until that question, "I'll tell you what we were thinking!" yelled Kama getting in Dag's face making him and Tristian step back.

"We were thinking of getting our swords! And we were thinking of saving Sara when those men had her cornered in the alley." By now Kama had forced them back out the door.

"And she was worried that you two would panic and do something drastic and I said no they wouldn't they are too smart, but I was wrong! Now good day!" yelled Kama slamming the door in the men's faces.

"Did that just happen?" asked Tristian in slight shock.

"Yes it did." Said Dag turning and walking away dazed. "I'm going to bed." Said Nicole lying down in bed.

"But you haven't had dinner and it has to be six at the latest." Said Kama putting on her boots.

"Good night." Was all Nicole said. Kama walked to the dining hall along and sat down.

About halfway through diner Arthur asked, "Where is Nicole?"

Kama didn't look at Arthur but glared at Tristian and Dag, "She didn't feel well so she skipped dinner and went to bed." Tristian and Dag just looked down at their plates. "Well in the morning tell her I wish her health better, I also nee to speak with the two of you at lunch. There are things we need to talk about." Said Arthur. "Alright." Said Kama smiling at Arthur then peacefully and quietly ate her dinner.

Next Morning Nicole and Kama are looking for Arthur so they can find a place where they can practice their swordsmanship.

"Where the heck is he?" asked Nicole.

"Really we've looked all over this damn house." Said Kama annoyed.

Nicole saw down the hall Arthur go around a corner, and Kama was looking the other way and saw Dag and Tristian pass around another corner.

"Hey I saw Arthur." Said Nicole watching the corner he turned.

"Ah yea go ask him I forgot something." Said Kama looking at the corner the men went around.

"Alright see you in a minute." Said Nicole as the girls walked from each other.

Nicole jogged around the corner and called, "Arthur!"

"Ah Nicole I trust you are well?" he asked. "Much better this place is very relaxing." Smiled Nicole.

"Thank-you, did Kama tell you about the meeting?" he asked.

"Yea, um before that meeting Kama and I wanted to practice our weaponry. Would you be able to point us to a safe place were we won't get under foot?" asked Nicole.

"Oh yes there is an old yard in the back you may use, however it be a bit muddy from the rain." Said Arthur.

"Thanks." Said Nicole. Nicole turned and walked away looking for Kama

Same time as Nicole and Arthur are talking

"Ah just the two boys I was looking for." Said Deidra, Tristian and Dag stopped walking and turned.

"Now I was wondering which one of you two I have to check in with? Just so you don't have to run around saving us. Oh wait you didn't Nicole and I saved ourselves. And what about the chasing us around and then yelling at us and making us feel bad, which did _not _work except on Nicole." said Kama.

Dag opened his mouth, "Don't you say a word I'm not done. You should be the ones with a guilty feeling," knowing that it wasn't true Kama continued with, "Nicole cried herself to sleep. So I hope you feel proud of yourselves." Said Kama turning and walking off.

The girls met in the hallway, "Hey Kama, Arthur said wee could go out back and practice but it'll be muddy. What are you so smug about?" asked Nicole frowning.

"Nothing, let's go." said Kama.

About ten minutes later Kama and Nicole had stretched out and swords drawn.

They circled each other, "So what'd you have for diner last night?" asked Nicole taking a gentle stab at Kama.

"Nothing special." Replied Kama dancing to the right.

"Oh, well it must have been interesting enough to keep Dag and Tristian away from everyone this morning." Said Nicole stabbing at Deidra.

"Nope." Was all Kama said.

Nicole pulled away and asked in a raised voice, "What the hell happened?"

"Nicole chill out." Said Kama pushing Nicole back.

"No I'd like to know what happened." Said Nicole fighting defensively.

Dag and Tristian were using a window that faced the yard to watch the two girls fight. "Looks like they are working and speaking is all." Said Dag.

Tristian leaned against the windowsill, "Hmm." "Come on we'd best leave them to their work." Said Dag patting Tristian's shoulder and walking away.

Tristian stood there watching Nicole and Kama back each other up with sword blows that could be easily deflected fairly easily. He shook his head with a sigh and jogged up even with Dag,

"You…" started Dag but he was cut off by Kama's yells, "Damn it Nicole! Get a grip!"


	11. Mud War

Saving the Knights

Hey here you go I hope that you enjoy!

-----

REVIEW

Tristian stood there watching Nicole and Kama back each other up with sword blows that could be easily deflected fairly easily. He shook his head with a sigh and jogged up even with Dag,

"You…" started Dag but he was cut off by Kama's yells, "Damn it Nicole! Get a grip!"

----

The two knights looked at each other and ran to the window. The soft gentle blows that they had been exchanging turned into strong thrust and jabs that could cause serious harm, and their spoken words had turned into angry yells. "No Kama! Damn you and all of this hell!" yelled Nicole driving Kama back.

"Nicole calm down!" yelled Kama blocking the blows.

"No, I've been calm ever since we've come here and I was the calm one when we were sailing with Jack and Will. I am sick of being the calm one!" yelled Nicole driving Kama back more, Kama tripped and fell back on her butt. Nicole was about to put a sword to Kama's heart and say, 'I win.' But Tristian blocked it wand walked towards Nicole with their swords locked.

Kama yelled, "I was doing fine on my own for your information." She started to get to her feet and Dag tried to help her but Kama pulled away. "I don't need your help either." She said in a pouty voice.

Nicole and Tristian had unlocked swords and were circling each other. "You've been a really big jerk." Said Nicole in a barely controlled voice Tristian didn't day anything.

"Kama listen to me!" insisted Dag. Kama crosses her arms over her chest and turned her back to Dag.

Tristian let Nicole come at him, "You really embarrassed me! And what kind of knight are you if you can't save me from a man named Francina!" yelled Nicole stabbing at Tristian who kept silent.

"Kama please listen to me." Said Dag.

He would try to face her but she'd turn away from Dag ignoring him. "Damn it Tristian it really pisses me off the way you are such a cocky asshole." Said Nicole jabbing at Tristian. Tristian still did not say anything and all he did was give Nicole a blank face, which made her even madder. Dag had enough he put his hands on Kama's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Listen, all that I can say is I am sorry and that I hope you will forgive me." With those words he planted an unexpected but still steamy kiss on Kama's lips.

When they did finally pull apart Kama grinned and said, "Wow, but don't think this means you are off the hook."

Dag leaned and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Damn you to hell Tristian say something!" yelled Nicole making a wide sweep at his chest. Tristian took a step back easily dodging the blow and instead of pulling back Nicole dropped her sword and sank to her knees. Nicole covered her face with her hands and sat there crying. Tristian got on his knees and tried to give Nicole a bug but she pushed him away. Tristian sat back on his heels watching Nicole for a few moments and tried to comfort her again this time she buried her face in his shoulder and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back trying to make her feel better.

"Are you all right now?" Tristian asked softly.

"A little, why?" whispered Nicole.

"Because my legs are going numb." Smiled Tristian. Nicole laughed and pulled away from Tristian. He put his hands to her cheeks and wiped away the tears.

"Come on." Said Tristian standing up and offering a hand to Nicole. Nicole took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Nicole and Tristian walked over to Kama and Dag, which the later two were grinning at each other.

Nicole looked at Kama who was blushing slightly, "You kissed him." Said Nicole.

Kama blushed, "Kama come here I need to get my sword."

"But you can…"

"No I can't now come with me." Said Nicole grabbing Kama's arm and dragging her away.

"This is disgusting." Said Kama indicating the muddy sword.

"Oh well. Now you can't get onto me for kissing Tristian." Said Nicole taking the sword and wiping the mud off and sheathing it.

Kama looked at the mud on her hands and over at Dag and Tristian, who had their back to the girls and grinned. Nicole looked at Kama, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The girls grinned bent over and grabbed a handful of mud each.

"Oh boys!" called Kama. Both knights looked up and had mud planted into their face. They wiped the mud from their faces and looked at each other then picked up mud and slung it at the girls. Thus started the mud throwing war

"Kama duck!" said Nicole. She threw a mud pie at Dag who ducked it and it hit Tristian in the butt, they all laughed and Tristian got lots of mud in his hands. Tristian chased after Nicole he finally caught up with her and rubbed it on her head.

"That's unfair you are taller than I am." Said Nicole putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh really?" asked Tristian leaning and picking up more mud.

"Yes really." Said Nicole picking up mud herself.

"Oh really?" asked Tristian stepping closer to Nicole.

"Yes." Said Nicole with an evil grin. She pulled the front of Tristian's pants out and dumped the mud down his pants. Tristian immediately started screaming and jumping around trying to get the mud out of his pants. Nicole fell over laughing at the little dance that Tristian was doing to get the mud out. The four went on throwing mud at each other and laughing and joking.

Finally they started to go back in the house, "I need a serious bath." Said Nicole wiping the mud from her face.

"A long, long bath." Said Tristian patting Nicole's head.

"Oh and you are so clean yourself." smiled Nicole pushing his hand away.

"Cleaner then those two." Said Tristian nodding over his shoulder.

"Hey at least Dag and I are remotely recognizable." Called Kama.

"After you take off two of the inches of mud." Said Tristian.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Said Kama rolling her eyes.

"I thought it was." Said Nicole over her shoulder.

"That's only because you like him." Said Kama.

"Yea so? You seem to be getting along well with Dag." Said Nicole grinning.

"So what?" asked Kama in a taunting voice.

"Never mind we need to clean up and meet with Arthur." Said Nicole.

"Oh yea we are supposed to meet him for lunch aren't we?" asked Kama.

"Yea."

"What do you have to speak with Arthur about?" asked Tristian.

"Nothing too important." Said Nicole.

"We hope." Whispered Kama.

Tristian and Dag left the girls at their room, the girls cleaned up and changed into spare clothing they had. (dresses) They went to the dinning room were Arthur was waiting for them.


	12. Meetings and Merlin

Saving the Knights 

Next chapter here for you hope that you like it and I am very glad with the reviews and I thank you all that have left one.

REVIEW

"Nothing too important." Said Nicole.

"We hope." Whispered Kama.

Tristian and Dag left the girls at their room, the girls cleaned up and changed into spare clothing they had. (Dresses) They went to the dinning room were Arthur was waiting for them.

----

"Thank you for coming." Said Arthur.

"No big deal." Said Kama as she and Nicole sat down.

"I would like to star5t by properly thanking you for the assistance you provided in defeating the Saxons."

"It was an honor to fight with the legendary knights." Said Nicole.

Arthur laughed, "I hardly think we are legendary."

"Where we are from you are heroes, and your men." Said Kama.

"And where is that?" asked Arthur.

"Not something we can tell you." Said Allyson.

"Why is that?" asked Arthur.

"If we told you who we are and what we know then it could make a lot of bad stuff happen for a lot of good people." Said Kama.

"How am I able to know if I can trust you?" he asked. "You don't." stated Nicole.

"We know all about you and you are a good person, and we are good people so trust that." Said Kama.

"What we can tell you is we are here to help in any way possible." Said Nicole.

"What do you know?" asked Arthur.

The two friends looked at each other uncomfortably, "What do you want us to prove?" asked Kama.

"That you know so much about me." Said Arthur.

"Alright," said Kama with a deep breath, "Nicole why don't you? You are better at this then me."

Nicole rolled her eyes and started, "Your mother was a weld and your father a Roman officer which explain your loyalties to Rome and a feeling of wonder for this land, also a reason you believe in God. Ah, your mother died in a burning building when you were a child you ran to your father's grave and tried to pull out the sword. When it did not move you cried out 'Father let loose your sword' But by the time you got to the house it was too late and you fell to your knees crying, holding the sword that you now wear in your belt."

"H..how do you know that?" asked Arthur in a broken voice.

"We can't say. Sorry." Said Kama.

"Well I am sure you have other plans to spend your afternoon rather than prove yourself to me." Said Arthur with misty eyes.

Nicole felt for Arthur and looked at Kama with a puppy face. "No." whispered Kama.

"Fine," sighed Nicole, "She loved you." Arthur looked up and Kama slapped her forehead, "Those were her last words that she loved you." Said Nicole.

"Thank-you." whispered Arthur looking down.

"C'mon." said Kama pulling Nicole from the room.

"What were you thinking?" asked Kama in a loud, fierce whisper. "I don't know Arthur looked so upset I had to say something." Replied Nicole.

"What is wrong with Arthur?" asked Gwenivere.

"He's upset about his mother, well you know the story." Said Nicole.

Gwenivere looked at the door thinking, "I would like to show you two something tonight."

"Alright, you know where our room is?" asked Deidra.

"Yes."

"Ok well I guess we will meet you tonight." Said Kama.

Gwenivere nodded and walking into the room that Arthur was in. "Come on we might as well go and practice archery." Said Nicole.

"Do we have to?" asked Kama.

"No but if you'd like to have your ass handed to you on a silver platter by the Saxons then by all means don't practice." Said Nicole.

"Butthead." Grumbled Kama.

"Love you to." Said Nicole looking for a servant.

"Can I help you?" asked a man.

"Hello Jols. Yes we'd like to practice our archery, and we don't have the proper equipment."

"Ah speak no further, I'll take you to the armory." Said Jols.

"Thanks." Said Nicole. They followed Jols and he took them to a large walking closet at the back of the house.

The girls both picked out a long bow and a quiver of arrows, "Thanks again." Said Kama.

"No worries." Said Jols with a smile. Nicole and Kama went back to the field with the new weapons.

"What do we use for a target?" asked Kama.

"Well how about," started Nicole looking around, "some of that wood?"

"And practice shooting at the Saxon's knee caps?" asked Kama doubtfully.

"We'd stand it up vertically and it's better then nothing." Said Nicole walking to the pile.

Nicole grabbed a piece of wood and stood it vertical, "That's sort of like a man."

"If it's a four foot circus midget." Said Kama.

"Shut up if you are going to act like a cat tossed in a dryer then go away." Said Nicole loading her now and turning to her target. Nicole fired and it would have hit a man in a very sensitive area, and Kama said, "That's just wrong."

"Well it'd slow him down wouldn't it?" asked Nicole loading her bow again.

"Possibly or just piss him off to no end." Said Kama grabbing an arrow. The two girls shot and they would have pierce a man's shoulders.

"Not to offend you ladies but you have no aim." Said Tristian.

Nicole and Kama turned to see Dag and Tristian standing there watching them. Nicole aimed and shot the arrow stuck in the ground a hairs' breath from Tristian's foot.

"I take that back you have beautiful aim."

"What do you mean?" asked Nicole turning back to the target. Then she turned her head slightly with a mischievous grin said, "I missed." Tristian stood there a moment then waked next to Nicole.

"Keep your left arm straight when you draw back." Said Tristian. Nicole did as she was told and then release hitting the 'man' in the chest.

"See much steadier shot." Said Tristian.

"But I found Nicole's first shot so much funnier." Said Kama.

Nicole laughed, "Damned knows they deserve it."

"As amusing as you may find it that won't kill a man." Said Dag standing next to Kama.

Kama loaded her bow and shot hitting the nasal area, "That'd kill them."

"So what do you guys want?" asked Nicole grabbing two arrows.

"We could ask you two the same." Said Dag.

"You could but you haven't, not that you'd get one if you did." Said Kama. Nicole fired and both arrows landed in the gut region.

"Show off." Said Kama rolling her eyes.

"Oh well you'll get over it." Said Nicole.

They continued to fire arrows into their make shift enemy, "Well Kama I think we got him.' Said Nicole staring at he penetrated wood.

"I do think we are fair shots my dear friend." Smiled Kama.

"Why do you practice like this?" asked Tristian.

"Don't worry about it." Said Nicole. Kama walked to the arrow-infested wood and started pulling arrows out. The girls pulled out all the arrows and began all over again. The two men just shook their heads and left them alone. As the afternoon progressed their shots improved but as the hours creep away the shots grew sloppy again.

"I quit for the night." Said Nicole in a tired voice. "Me to but we might want to do have some dinner though." Said Kama. "Yea dinner sounds good right now." Said Nicole walking back to the house.

- Diner went well nothing crazy happened Kama is lying down and Nicole

is pacing around the room waiting for Gwenivere to show up. -

"Nicole stop pacing or change directions, you are starting to make me nervous." Said Kama.

"Sorry." Said Nicole turning.

There was a knock on the door and Nicole answered it first, it was Gwenivere in a cloak. "Are you ready?'' she asked.

Nicole nodded while Kama nodded and with a grin said, "Ready and waiting."

"Good follow me."

They followed Gwenivere out of the town, "Where exactly are you taking us?" asked Nicole.

"You'll see." Was all Gwenivere said.

"Can't get more cryptic thin that." Muttered Nicole.

"Actually you can." Said Kama.

"And you think I'm the smart mouth." Said Nicole grumbling.

Gwenivere led them into the woods and they had gotten to a clearing when they heard voices on the wind. Nicole walked closer to Kama and whispered, "We are surrounded."

"By who?"

"Who the hell do you think?" asked Nicole in and angry whisper.

"Chill ok. They won't hurt us since we are with Gwenivere." Replied Kama.

Moments later several weld warriors surrounded the three women and Gwenivere stood to the side as a man passed through the circle.

Nicole looked at the man and started jumping up and down exclaiming, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Kama look who that is! Oh my gosh!"

"Geeze Nicole calm down before you wet yourself." Said Kama looking at her friend as if she were crazy.

Nicole stopped jumping but continued excitedly, "But Kama look at him do you know who that is? Oh my gosh!"

"Calm down Nicole it's just a man." Said Kama stepping away from her friend.

"But…but it's Merlin." Said Nicole in awe.


	13. Warning About The Saxons

Saving the Knights  2

Hey out there here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy and I'd like a review or two if you would please take the time. I really appreciate the reviews that I do get thank-you all so much!

REVIEW

Nicole stopped jumping but continued excitedly, "But Kama look at him do you know who that is? Oh my gosh!"

"Calm down Nicole it's just a man." Said Kama stepping away from her friend. "But…but it is Merlin." Said Nicole in awe.

---

"We all know it's Merlin so calm down before they think you are a spazo or something." Said Kama.

"Alright I'm calm, cool and collected." Said Nicole with a deep breath.

The circle of warriors looked at Nicole like she was crazy, "I apologize she get like that when she meets someone she admires, and when she doesn't take her meds." Said Kama.

"I am not on meds, butthead." Said Nicole.

"Then don't act like a total nut case." Said Kama.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Who are you?" asked Merlin.

"I am Kama and this is Nicole."

"Not." Whispered Nicole.

"What land do you come from?" asked Merlin.

"You wouldn't believe this if we told you." Sighed Nicole.

"Tell me." Said Merlin.

Nicole looked at Kama who was shaking her head and looked back at Merlin, "It's a very, very, long story."

"Follow me and we shall find somewhere comfortable." Said Merlin.

They followed him through the circle of archers who kept their bows pointed," Nicole, I don't think they like us very much." Whispered Kama.

"No they are just being themselves and expressing their emotions." Smiled Nicole.

"Bull."

"You have had cannons fired at you and a gun in your face by Jack but you can't handle a couple of arrows?" asked Nicole.

"I'd rather not be a pincushion if you don't mind, and there are ten or twelve archers not to mention the ones hiding in the trees." Whispered Kama furiously.

"Stop analyzing the situation so much Kama." Said Nicole calmly.

"Ha never thought I'd live to see the day when you'd tell me to chill out." Muttered Kama. They finally came to a small camp like area with a few mini fires going Merlin sat on the ground on one side of the fire Kama sat across from him and a handful of men and Gwenivere sat at the fire.

Nicole told them about were they came from and how they were stuck for sometime in a world of pirates and how they had to chase another pirate across the oceans and how they had to sail away for something and how they ended up in the jail. Allyson told them of the big fight that was coming but left out the Lancelot part.

"How did you know that Arthur and his men would show?" asked Gwenivere.

"Because were are from a place were all of this has already happed, that's how we knew Dag was going to run out there on the lake." Said Nicole.

"How do we know you are not lying?" asked one of the men.

"You don't but we could prove ourselves." Said Nicole.

"How?" challenged the man.

"We tell you things we couldn't possibly know other wise." Said Kama drawing in the dirt.

"Yes that's what we could do." Said Nicole excitedly.

"Go ahead then Nicole." Said Kama.

"Fine, awhile back you guys went after Bishop Germanus don't really know why, oh wait I know why because he should go to hell. Anyways Arthur and his men come, the knight Tristian shoots one of you guy's eye, killing him, that's beside the point. You I believe it was," said Nicole pointing to the man who'd challenged her, "Tried to kill Arthur by sneaking up on him with your ax in your right hand but Arthur turned and held Excalibur to your neck. You dropped the ax and got to your knees Arthur said pick it up, but you say 'Kill me and make this ground holy' which was very cool of you by the way."

The man was hardly satisfied, "That proves nothing any knight could have told you."

"Fine here's something else but it happened while we were in prison which Gwenivere can testify to." Started Nicole. She told the story of how they'd trapped Arthur in the forest but Merlin had told them to retreat and the whole 'enemy campfire' scene.

"So please tell me how we could know that if we were in jail?" asked Nicole sitting back very happy with herself.

After a long silence Gwenivere looked at them and said, "I believe them, they are trustworthy and I think we should get ready for the Saxon."

"But they are our enemies." Said the man who had challenged Nicole.

"So are the Saxons so why don't you make peace with Arthur and defeat the Saxons?" asked Nicole.

"It'd make life a lot easier not having a two front battle, besides Arthur and his men hate the Saxons as much as you do." Said Kama.

"I trust them as well, and I think they speak true." Said Merlin. Everyone sitting at the fire nodded their heads and this seemed to satisfy them.

"Oh and there is something else." Said Nicole at they started to get up to leave.

"There is a Saxon army headed this way Gwenivere you need to tell Arthur he'll believe you."

"That's being sensitive." Said Kama.

"Oh shut up." Said Nicole.

Merlin watched the fire and was quiet so long Nicole thought he'd fallen asleep with his eyes open. "Gwenivere take them back and return as quickly as possible."

Was all Merlin said Gwenivere stood and Nicole and Kama followed they had reached the gates, "Does he really believe us?"

"Yes as do I that's why he wishes me to come back." Said Gwenivere.

"Then you should go, good luck." Said Nicole.

She nodded and started walking away but Kama called after her, "Hey don't you think that Nicole and I can fight with you?"

"Yes I suppose if we can convince the others to fight." Said Gwenivere.

"You'll convince them, goodnight." Said Kama.

The two women got inside Arthur's home and got to their door before a voice asked, "Where were you?" Nicole and Kama turned to see Dag and Tristian step out of the shadows.

"I thought we didn't have to tell you what we were doing?" asked Kama coolly.

"Oh you don't." said Dag.

"Goodnight then." Said Nicole turning around to open the door.

"But we are here if you need someone to talk to." Said Tristian expectantly.

Nicole faked a yawned and said over her shoulder, "Well that is good to know but we've been up very late and would like some sleep so goodnight." With that Nicole and Kama walked into their room leaving behind a very annoyed Dag and Tristian.


	14. The Saxons Are Coming

Saving the Knights 

Hey all of you out there quick disclaimer to say I don't own any of King Arthur or I'd be one very rich and one very happy girl, anyway here is the next chapter.

-----

REVIEW

"But we are here if you need someone to talk to." Said Tristian expectantly.

Nicole faked a yawned and said over her shoulder, "Well that is good to know but we've been up very late and would like some sleep so goodnight." With that Nicole and Kama walked into their room leaving behind a very annoyed Dag and Tristian.

----

NEXT MORNING Kama and Nicole already ate and are out practicing

Swordplay.

"I think that they'll be here tonight." Said Kama blocking a blow to her left arm.

"Or tomorrow night if we are lucky." Said Nicole stepping back.

"Why lucky?" asked Kama pacing around Nicole.

"Because if tomorrow then we can relax." Said Nicole stabbing at Kama.

"You are fighting aggressively." Said Kama blocking.

"Is that a problem?" asked Nicole stepping back.

"No it just isn't usual." Said Kama stabbing at Nicole. They continued their mock battle around the yard until Kama 'stabbed' Nicole near the heart.

"You know if the person was resilient enough then he could have taken one last stab at you." Said Nicole wiping her forehead with her sleeve.

"Then I'll pull the swords to his heart." Said Kama.

"Or just let some of the weld women dog pile him." Said Nicole.

"That would work. Have you thought of how you're going to save Tristian?" asked Kama getting set for another fight.

"Not really just fight by him or near him as much as I can." Said Nicole standing in front of Kama.

"What about Dag?"

"No clue same as you will with Tristian I guess, but what if they want us to leave?"

"We will think of something." Said Nicole blocking a blow to her neck.

"What about Lancelot how are we going to save him?" asked Kama sweeping at Nicole's knees.

"I don't know I wish we could have gotten the prince dude when we were out on the lake and we might not have to worry about Lancelot."

"Yes that would have fixed it up a lot." Agreed Kama.

Their blades caught and they pulled together, "Bit of a predicament." Said Kama.

"I can fix it." Said Nicole.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Replied Nicole. She stepped on Kama's foot and pulled away.

"That hurt!" exclaimed Kama frowning.

"Would you rather it be some overweight Saxon or me?" asked Nicole.

"I'd rather not have it happen at all." Answered Kama.

"Do you have to be broken up?" asked Dag walking into the yard.

"No not you." Said Kama glaring at Nicole.

"Then why don't you try to fight more calmly?" asked Dag.

"The only thing that calms her down is Tristian." Said Kama walking up to Nicole. She stabbed at Kama but Kama blocked with the flat of her sword.

"Well then Nicole will be un calm for sometime." Said Dag.

"Where did Tristian go?" asked Nicole as she and Kama broke away.

"Arthur sent him off on a favor and he won't be back until close to dinner." Explained Dag.

"Speaking of dinner Tristian and I were wondering if you two would like to eat dinner outside."

Kama looked over at Dag, "Like a picnic?"

"Well I s…" started Kama.

"Dead." Exclaimed Nicole holding her sword over Kama's heart.

"Cheater." Said Kama.

"Aren't you going to tell your man if you'll be going to the picnic?" grinned Nicole.

Dag's face went a light pink and Kama said, "He is not _my _man, and secondly," Kama tuned to Dag, "We'd love to have dinner with you."

Nicole looked down and started snickering, "And Nicole stop being such a smart mouthed dumb ass."

"That's an oxymoron Kama." Smiled Nicole.

Kama and Nicole began to set up another fight, "I suppose I shall leave you two so you may practice." Said Dag going back to the house. It had been a few hours since they had started and it was about lunchtime.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting some lunch." Said Nicole sheathing her sword.

Kama sheathed her sword as well agreeing, "Me too, but we need to come back and practice more."

"I know but it won't do much good if we pass out from food deprivation. So what do you want to practice after lunch?" asked Nicole massaging her left arm.

"I've had enough of swords for now, let's practice some archery." Said Kama.

The two girls walked into the house slightly shuffling. Lancelot walked towards the two girls when he saw how they were walking he stopped, "What happened to you two?"

The two friends stopped, "Lots of sword fighting." Said Nicole trying to stand up straight.

Lancelot looked at them like they were crazy, "Don't look at us like that, it's very rude." Said Kama.

"Why are you practicing so much that you cannot walk straight?" asked Lancelot frowning.

"Something is coming I can feel it." Said Kama.

"Oh." Said Lancelot.

"Now please move so we can get some lunch and get back to practice." Said Kama.

Nicole gently hit Kama's arm, "Be nice."

"Well I'm going to go and eat." Said Kama shuffling past Lancelot.

"Sorry about that she's just not in a tolerable mood right now. You are a good guy just a little full of yourself that's all." Said Nicole. Nicole shuffled after Kama. They sat down and were served their lunch. Nicole and Kama were alone and ate their lunch silently.

"Hey, do you think Gwenivere talked to Arthur yet?" asked Nicole.

"Yea otherwise why would he send Tristian out?" asked Kama poking her food.

Nicole frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kama said to her plate.

"Kama I'm a hell of a lot more stubborn then you just tell me what it is." Said Nicole.

"The company we don't want is going to be here tonight." Said Kama putting her fork down.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not a science or movie whiz like you but I'm 99.9 sure. This much time didn't pass before in the movie, we didn't slow them down that much, it has to be tonight." Said Kama slightly annoyed.

"Thanks a lot Kama." Said Nicole putting her fork down.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Now you've got me paranoid. Tristian is out there, what if the Saxons get him?" asked Nicole panicking.


	15. Tricking The Knights

Saving the Knights 

Next chapter! Oh you know the routine I don't own anything to do with King Arthur but I do own Nicole and Kama.

-----

REVIEW

"Thanks a lot Kama." Said Nicole putting her fork down. "What?" she asked confused. "Now you've got me paranoid. Tristian is out there, what if the Saxons get him?" asked Nicole panicking.

----

"Nicole he'll be fine, geeze I didn't mean to freak you out so much." Said Kama. "Well you did." Said Nicole picking her fork up. "Let's just finish and go back to practice." Said Kama. "Well I'm ready to go. I'd like something else to focus on." Said Nicole. "Fine let's go." sighed Kama.

Nicole and Kama practiced archery until it was getting pretty dark.

"Kama I can hardly hold my arms up lot alone see the target much more." Said Nicole.

"I was about to say the same." Agreed Kama leaning on her bow.

Nicole and Kama started trudging back to the house about half way there Kama asked, "Can't we just sleep out here tonight?"

"If I fall down between here and the door sure because one I'm down I'm not getting up." Answered Nicole.

They got inside and Nicole stopped, "We didn't have dinner with Tristian and Dag."

"Oh well." Groaned Kama trudging along.

"I want to go home." Moaned Nicole starting to trudge again.

They got halfway to their room when Dag and Tristian walked up to them, "Where were you two?" asked Dag.

"Out practicing till it felt like our arms would fall off." Said Kama with her eyes half closed.

"Nicole?" asked Tristian.

"What she said." Said Nicole walking with her eyes closed.

"You two need to go to bed." Said Dag.

"Yea we are working on that." Said Kama.

"Although I've always wanted to sleep standing up to see if I could." Said Nicole.

"That sounds nice." Said Kama.

"Come here and let me carry you." Said Tristian.

"You as well Kama." Said Dag. Tristian put an arm behind Nicole's back then bent down and put the other behind her knees. Dag did like wise the Kama who in a half dream state put her arms around rested her head on his chest right over his heart. When they got to the girl's room they gently laid them on the bed, took off their boots and covered them with the blankets.

Tristian and Dag left after Tristian shut the door Dag asked, "Why would they work so hard?"

"I don't know they couldn't know about the Saxons." Said Tristian.

"I never said anything about the Saxons, so how could they know?" asked Dag.

"I don't know." Said Tristian.

"Oh well there isn't anything that we can do until tomorrow." Said Tristian.

-Next Morning

"Well the Saxons aren't here said Nicole changing into a dress.

"Well I was wrong the." Sighed Kama.

"I guess it's tonight then." Said Nicole.

"I hope so I don't know how much of this waiting I can hardly." Said Kama.

"Hey Kama how'd we get in our room last night?" asked Nicole frowning. Kama thought for a moment, "Dag and Tristian carried us."

"Perfect they probably think we are crazy for practicing all day like that." groaned Nicole.

"What makes you think we didn't think you were crazy before?" asked Tristian poking his head in the door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" asked Kama.

"Really we could have been changing." Added Nicole.

"Don't worry I shut the door," said Tristian then he grinned, "Mostly."

"Get out!" yelled Nicole and Kama at the same time. Nicole went to go after Tristian but Kama stopped her and tip-0toed to the door, and heard Dag and Tristian arguing in whispers.

Kama stepped back from the door and said, "That was so mean of Tristian." Nicole frowned, the Kama said, "Christopher wouldn't do anything like that would he Nicole?"

Nicole caught on and grinned saying, "Yes I know, but Dag probably had something to do with it too, and Samuel wouldn't treat you like that." The arguing on the other side of the door stopped.

"You are right there are so romantic, funny, sweet and kind." Said Kama.

"Hey Kama, why don't we go have breakfast with them?"

"I don't know Nicole." Said Kama with false unsureness.

"But Kama he said he felt a special connection and I know it has only been a day but I think that I might love him."

Nicole and Kama heard Dag holding Tristian back from bursting into the room.

"Oh Nicole, I know what you mean I think that I love Samuel." Said Kama.

The words had hardly left her lips when Dag and Tristian burst into the room yelling, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Who is Samuel?"

"Who is Christopher?"

"What do you two think you are doing?" Finally the two girls couldn't hold it anymore and exploded with laughter.

"What is so funny?" asked Tristian angrily.

"You…two.." laughed Nicole. "What?" asked Dag.

"You…thought we were telling the truth about…the…two…guys." Gasped Kama holding her stomach.

"What?" asked Dag incredulously.

"We made then up to see how you'd react since we knew you were right outside the door." Explained Nicole wiping the tears of laughter away.

"And you?"

"Yep." Smiled Nicole.

"Then?" asked Dag.

"Yes we did." Grinned Kama.

"But we heard…"

"We made it up." Smiled Nicole.

"What?" Yelled Dag and Tristian at the same time.

"Well you deserved it Tristian." Said Nicole.

"What about me?" asked Dag.

"You didn't really deserve it Dag we are sorry." Said Nicole.

"How come I deserved it?" asked Tristian angrily.

"Because you were rude and mean that's why now please leave." said Nicole.

"Go on get said Nicole after the knights didn't move. Tristian glared then turned smartly on his heels and walked out Dag followed shaking his head.

"That was a moment to remember." Smirked Nicole.

"I have to admit that was slightly amusing." Grinned Kama.

"Well hey you want to go into town today?" asked Nicole.

"Yea why don' we visit Nana?" suggested Kama.

"Good idea we haven't talked to her or Sara in awhile." Said Nicole.

"To town then." Said Kama smiling.


	16. They're Here

Saving the Knights 

Next chapter here for you hope that you like it and I am very glad with the reviews and I thank you all that have left one. This chapter is a little longer since I wanted to do the entire battle scene in one chapter, which is the next chapter.

REVIEW

"Yea why don' we visit Nana?" suggested Kama.

"Good idea we haven't talked to her or Sara in awhile." Said Nicole.

"To town then." Said Kama smiling.

----

"Oh darlins!" exclaimed Nana as the two girls walked into the bar. Nicole and Kama smiled as Nana engulfed them in a bear hug, "I was hoping you two would be alright."

"We are fine Nana." Said Nicole looking around, but before she could say anything Kama did, "Where is everyone?"

Nana's face fell slightly, "We had to close down."

"Why? You seemed to be doing find last we were here." Said Nicole.

"Oh we were doin' just find, but there might be an army of Saxons heading this way so we are heading for Ireland, we have family there. What about you lasses where will you go?" frowned Nana.

"But it is just rumors." Said Kama.

"Aye but too many for my son's liking or mine so we are packing up and leaving, we are leaving after breakfast tomorrow. You should come with us, Ireland is such a beautiful place." Said Nana smiling.

"I don't think so Nana, but maybe we could visit you sometime?" offered Nicole sadly.

"Aye lass you'd better or I'll be comin' after ye." Said Nana.

"Well we should probably go so you can get back to packing up." Said Kama.

Nana sighed and shook her head, "Alright but you go'n change your mind you know where we are and when we are leaving." Said Nana giving both girls a big hug.

"Bye Nana." Said both girls. Nicole and Kama walked back to Arthur's home much slower and noticed for the first time that Nana's family wasn't the only ones that were packing up.

"This is making me nervous Kama." Said Nicole looking around unsurely.

"Come on." Said Kama walking faster. They got to the house Nicole thrumming her finders on the sides of her legs, and chewing her bottom lip.

"Nicole just go asked Tristian." Said Kama.

"Didn't think about it. Why don't you just go ask Dag?"

"Because Tristian would be more likely to tell you then Dag would be to tell me." Said Kama.

"Fine I'll ask him." Said Nicole turning and walking around a corner that led to Tristian's room. Nicole knocked on the door, no answer, she knocked again, still no answer. Nicole opened the door and walked in but covered her eyes and blushed. Tristian was in his room but was a washtub. Tristian was in his room but was in a washtub.

"Oh…umm…umm…"

"What are you in her for?" asked Tristian as if nothing was wrong. 'What has she come for? Oh yes…'

"I…I…I… was wondering if you would have heard the rumors about the Saxons?" she asked.

"Yes I have." Said Tristian with no hint at anything.

"And?"

"And what?" asked Tristian.

"Are they true?"

"What if they are?" asked Tristian.

"I'd like to know because a friend offered for Kama and I to travel with her away from here." Said Nicole.

"Is that so? When did she say she was leaving?" asked Tristian.

"Does it matter if there is no threat?" asked Nicole turning to face the door.

"Mmm, well if you are done watching me bathe…"

"I am not watching you!" said Nicole stomping her foot down and putting her hands on her hips.

"As you say." Said Tristian.

"Never mind." Said Nicole walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

"So what did he say?" Kama asked as Nicole walked into the room.

"He didn't say exactly, but he seemed interested in the fact that Nana had offered to take us with her." Said Nicole plopping on the bed.

"So?"

"Why else would he be interested unless there was something coming?"

"Good point." Said Kama pacing.

"What do we do?" asked Kama.

"I don't know why don't you come up with something?" asked Nicole laying back and looking up.

"We could just avoid them and the subject as much as we can." Said Kama.

"Sounds good we could eat lunch in here." Said Nicole.

"That only leaves what to do when the Saxons get here." Said Kama.

"Let's go with Gwenivere." Suggested Nicole.

"That'd be awesome I've always wanted to fire flaming arrows." Said Kama grinning.

There was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" asked Kama.

"Gwenivere."

Kama let her in and Nicole sat up on the bed, "What can we help you with?"

"I just came to let you know that Merlin ha an army of his warriors waiting for the Saxons."

"Good, when are you going to go with Merlin?" asked Nicole.

"Later today to help get things ready for the battle, they think that the Saxons will be here tonight." Said Gwenivere.

"Ok, well Kama and I will come and meet you in the woods as soon as we can get away from Tristian and Dag, and that probably won't be until tomorrow morning." Said Nicole.

Gwenivere nodded, "You seem to have it all planed out, see you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." Said Kama.

-After lunch and close to dinner also close to dark. Nicole and Kama are

really high stung and jumpy because they know what is coming.

Nicole stood on the turrets that faced the field that would soon be filled with Saxons. Nicole started pacing back and forth not taking her eyes from the field. She didn't look where she was going and bumped into Tristian.

"Oh, it's you." She said turning back to her pacing.

"It's lovely to see you as well." He said following Nicole.

"What do you want Tristian?" I'm in no mood for your humor." Said Nicole.

"There was something I needed to tell you." Said Tristian.

"What is it?" asked Nicole turning and walking towards and past Tristian.

"We are leaving with Sara tomorrow morning."

"What? You are kidding, but wh…"

"That is no longer anyone's responsibility." Said Tristian.

"It doesn't seem right." Said Nicole holding her arms.

Tristian stood behind Nicole and put his arms around her resting his chin o her head, "He'll be fine Nicole."

Nicole sighed, "I hope so. Do Kama and Dag know?" "Dag has talked to her already." Said Tristian.

"How'd she take it?" asked Nicole.

"Screamed a bit about it not being right and how she'd stay behind."

Nicole grinned, "And I'm guessing that Dag changed her mind."

"Not much."

Nicole sighed, "I'll talk to her." Nicole slowly mad her way to the room that she shared with Kama.

When she got there Dag was trying to get Kama calmed down, "Kama please jut listen to me. It's not safe for you here, you have to come with us!"

"How can I? How can you for that matter?" asked Kama angrily.

"Hey Dag." Said Nicole.

"Can you talk some sense into her? I've given up." Exclaimed Dag stomping out of the room.

"Can you believe the nerve of him?" yelled Kama.

"Calm down Kama! We will still fight but we have to go along with them for now." Said Nicole.

"Why?"

" Because they have to come fight on their own free will. And if we run away then they will be looking for us not going to fight." Explained Nicole.

"It's still not right." Said Kama.

"I know but we have to go along with it." Said Nicole.

"Fine." Said Kama with a slight pout.

"Stop whining and let's go to dinner." Said Nicole.

-After dinner Dag and Tristian are walking Nicole and Kama to their room

"Are you both packed?" asked Tristian.

"I am." Said Nicole.

"Kama?" asked Dag.

"I am but I don't want to be." Said Kama crossing her arms over her chest. They were outside Nicole and Kama's room when Jols ran past.

"Jols what's wrong?" asked Dag.

Jols paused for a second to say, "Saxons." then ran round a corner towards Arthur's room.

Kama and Nicole looked at each other and ran as fast as they could outside. Breathless they bounded up the stairs, "Oh god…" whispered Nicole looking at the mass of torches.

"That's a lot of Saxons." Murmured Kama. A few seconds later Arthur and Gwenivere were on the battlements next to them. After staring at the torches Arthur walked down the steps, just like in to movie Lancelot approached him and Confronted Arthur.

"This will be a ruff night." Said Nicole going back to her room.

-Next Morning the knights are leaving with everyone else. Nicole and Kama are riding in a cart with Sara and Nana. Tristian and Dag are riding their horses next to them.

"Can't believe we are leaving." Whispered Kama.

"Calm down we will fight it will just take sometime." Said Nicole. After a few minutes it happened Lancelot's horse got nervous and paced back and forth trying to turn back.

He calmed his horse down and looked back at his fellow knights, who were calming their horses. Once the horses were calmed all of the knights but Dag and Tristian stated to ride back. The two remaining knights looked at Nicole and Kama.

"We have to go." said Dag.

"And we are coming with you." Said Kama trying to get out of the cart.

"No you won't." said Dag.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, besides you will need all the help you can get."

"You are not going to be put in harms way if I can help it." Said Dag.

"A little help Nicole." Said Kama turning to her friend.

Nicole sighed then looked up saying, " Opportunity is such a fickle thing. It's not the opportune moment to choose this battle."

"What are you talking about Nicole?" The light bulb went off in Kama's head.

"Nicole we can't just let them go." said Kama.

"We have to. I couldn't stand it if Tristian was hurt at all, especially if there was something I could have done to prevent it." Explained Nicole looking at Tristian the whole time.

Kama plopped down in the cart pouting. "Kama?" asked Dag.

"Just go before I jump out of this cart and chase after you." Said Kama.

"Good-bye Tristian." Said Nicole leaning out of the cart and kissing him on the cheek.

"Kama I'm sorry." Said Dag desperately.

Kama turned to him sadly, "Are you sure I can't come?"

"Not this time." Said Dag just as sadly as Kama had asked. Kama blew a kiss as he and Tristian rode back to help Arthur.

"You lasses had best get goin' if you intend on fighting." Said Nana.

"Oh we do but we can't run back." Said Nicole.

"Take the horses tied in the back." Said Sara.

"Thank-you so much." Said Nicole hugging Sara and Nana. Nicole and Kama got on the horses and rode bareback to the woods were they'd met Merlin.

They worked their way through the masses to find Gwenivere, "I was wondering if you two would make it. Come with me and we can get you dressed in the proper clothing." In a matter of time the two friends were dressed just like Woad warrior women.


	17. Battle Field

Saving the Knights 

Sorry that it has taken awhile to post I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review I'd really appreciate it.

---

REVIEW

They worked their way through the masses to find Gwenivere, "I was wondering if you two would make it. Come with me and we can get you dressed in the proper clothing." In a matter of time the two friends were dressed just like Woad warrior women.

----

" Well Dag and Tristian won't recognize us." Said Kama looking herself over.

"Under this paint and lack of cloths I don't see how." Said Nicole picking up her bow and quiver of arrows.

They fell into line next to Gwenivere, "See you on the battle field." Kama said to Gwenivere. On the order they all loaded their bows and fired. A few moments later screams of pain and agony reached their ears they repeated the rain of arrows a second time before they lit flaming arrows. As in the movie designated parts of the field were set aflame then they charged into battle.

"Kama, if you and I get separated then I went to go save Tristian." Said Nicole kicking down a Saxon and stabbing him in the heart.

"Alright." Was all the time she had to say as a very large Saxon ran up to her. Kama ducked under him as he over stepped her then Kama kicked the solider in the butt.

"Come on and fight!" yelled Kama as the man angrily turned to her. He only got a few steps before four female warriors jumped on him slicing his throat.

"Um…ok that works." Said Kama. Nicole ran into a soldier headfirst that had a Woad man slightly cornered. Nicole backed away ready for a fight but the man she had saved picked up his ax and beheaded the Saxon.

"Nice…um…job…" said Nicole not very sure what to say.

Kama walked in to general direction of Dag who was taking down Saxons left and right. Kama was relived to see that Dag was all right. Suddenly Dag looked up at Kama frowning a moment before Kama turned to and ducked behind a Saxon. Kama worked her way back to Nicole stabbing as she went.

"Nicole I think Dag knows we are here. I'm going to go fight with him and we will worry about Lancelot." said Kama. Nicole nodded and pushed hair from her face with her forearm. Kama turned and fought her way to Dag.

When Dag looked at the person suddenly fighting next to him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Kama.

"I thought that you were away!" exclaimed Dag.

"I was but I cam- duck!" yelled Kama. Dag dropped down and Kama stabbed the man sneaking up on Dag.

"Thanks, what about Nicole is she-down!" ordered Dag. Kama dropped and Dag stabbed a Saxon behind Kama.

"I suggest, that we leave the yelling at each other till later." Said Kama.

"Fine but we will talk." Said Dag slicing a Saxon. Nicole looked through the mass of battle and saw the Saxon king kick Tristian in the ribs. She sheathed her swords and ran towards Tristian. Nicole stood there thinking of a way to stop the Saxon king then she grinned at her idea.

Nicole ran and jumped on his back. Then she began poking him in the eyes and punched his nose, while at the same time pulling on his mustache/beard. He started running in circles trying to get Nicole off, but Nicole had locked her legs around his stomach. She continued to push her hand into one of his eyes while biting his ear. Then Nicole remembered watching wrestling and did her best impression of a sleeper hold.

"Whoever said wrestling was just acting lied." Said Nicole as the king started to fall to his knees. In a final act of desperation the king grabbed Nicole and threw her to the ground. Her head slammed into the ground and things were going black when she saw something hit the Saxon king's head, Nicole couldn't focus anymore and passed out.

"Dag come on we need to go help Lancelot." Said Kama planting a foot into a Saxon's chest.

"Alright let's go." said Dag. The two fought their way around the fight.

Dag helped Lancelot to his feet, "Where's the Saxon?" asked Dag. Kama turned to feel a burn on her upper left arm; she grabbed her arm then looked over her shoulder. The Saxon prince was bent over the crossbow trying to reload it and looking up at Kama nervously.

Kama walked up to him and knocked the cross bow from his hands, "Draw your sword." he did and they began fighting. Kama ignored the searing pain shooting up her left arm and switching he sword to her right hand. Kama smirked as she cut the prince's arm. He roared in pain and started to drive Kama back. The prince made a stab at Kama but she spun out of the way and when she faced him he had a sword sticking out of his heart.

Kama looked at Lancelot frowning, "I had it under control."

"It was personal." Growled Lancelot stumbling but Dag caught him. The three looked around at the hand full of Saxons left.

"Where is Arthur?" asked Lancelot.

"There." Said Dag pointing down field.

Kama looked in time to see Arthur behead the king she looked around the field becoming nervous, "Where is Nicole?" Kama ran around the fallen bodies and found Tristian.

She got on her knees shaking him "Wake up! I said wake up! I can't find Nicole! I think she could be dead or…"

Tristian sat up, "Where is Nicole?"

"I don't know she left to save you, I thought you had seen her." Said Kama sitting back on her heels.

"I don't really know what happened." Said Tristian trying to get up.

Tristian fell over and Kama helped him t his feet, "You need rest."

"Not until we find Nicole." Said Tristian.

Galahad, Gawain, and Bors walked over, "Where's your friend?" Bors asked Kama.

"We don't know." Said Kama desperately looking around.

"I saw her." Said Gawain with a smirk.

"What's so funny? Where is she?"

"I am not sure but she jumped on the leader's back pulling out his hair and heating his face." Kama let out a laugh, but it turned into a scream as something brushed her calf, Kama and turned to see Nicole on her back with hair over half her face.

Kama and Tristian kneeled next to her, "Nicole you're alive!" exclaimed Kama hugging her friend.

"Tristian…" murmured Nicole.

Tristian kneeled close to Kama's head and held her hand, "I'm here."

"Oh well I feel loved." Said Kama annoyed.

"Closer." Whispered Nicole. Tristian leaned in when he was a hair's breath away from her face; Nicole leaned up and started kissing Tristian.

"Get a room you two." Said Kama rolling her eyes and standing up as Nicole's arms went around Tristian's neck.

Kama stood next to Dag,

"That gives me an Idea." Said Dag. He put an arm behind Kama's back and dipped her into a deep kiss.

-Sometime later at the wedding scene Kama, and Nicole are standing across from Bors and Valora.

Bors looked at Arthur and Gwenivere then at the baby in his arms. Kama and Nicole were doing the kill gesture trying to stop Bors but it was too late.

"Guess this means I'll have to marry your mother."

Valora plucked the baby from Bors' arms, "Who says I'd have ya?" Nicole and Kama both laughed,

"We did try and warn him." Arthur and Gwenivere drank from the cup. They turned to the crowed smiling as flaming arrows were shot overhead and into the sea.

"Ain't this perfect?" asked Kama smiling. "Ain't isn't a word." whispered Nicole smiling.


	18. Epiluoge

Saving the Knights 

Tada! I hope that you enjoy this story!

REVIEW

Bors looked at Arthur and Gwenivere then at the baby in his arms. Kama and Nicole were doing the kill gesture trying to stop Bors but it was too late. "Guess this means I'll have to marry your mother." Valora plucked the baby from Bors' arms, "Who says I'd have ya?" Nicole and Kama both laughed, "We did try and warn him." Arthur and Gwenivere drank from the cup. They turned to the crowed smiling as flaming arrows were shot overhead and into the sea. "Ain't this perfect?" asked Kama smiling. "Ain't isn't a word." whispered Nicole smiling.

---

EPILUOGE

ONE YEAR LATER

---

"Tristian do we have to go fishing?" asked Nicole.

"Yes we do, we will be fine." Said Tristian.

"I just don't see why we can't fish from the land." Said Nicole.

"Because there are bigger fish off shore." Said Dag.

"Nicole's right why don't we just stay here for the afternoon?" asked Kama.

"Like Tristian said we will be fine." Said Dag hugging Kama close.

"I still don't want to go." said Kama.

"You don't have to go Kama, we aren't making you come." Said Dag.

"I'm not letting you go without me." Said Kama.

"Why are you to so afraid of sailing? Oh I think I know, can you two even swim?" asked Tristian.

"We do know how to swim." Said Nicole as the four left the cottage. They went out to the water. Nicole and Kama looked around the ocean and sky nervously waiting for something to happen. Tristian and Dag just shook their heads grinning at the Nicole and Kama. Tristian and Dag cast out and relaxed, after about an hour or so the girls had calmed down.

"See we told you nothing would happen." Said Tristian. "Never say that something always happens." Said Nicole.

"Nicole calm down you are safe. I won't left anything happen to you." Said Tristian. They sat there a little longer and something pulled on Tristian's line. Kama and Nicole forgot their worries as they and Dag cheered Tristian on. After a few moments of struggle the line and pole went slack as if the line had broken.

They all looked at the line and the water. Suddenly Tristian was pulled into the water. Nicole jumped in after him causing the boat to tip and sent Dag and Kama flying into the water. The four surfaced and swam next to each other.

"Where are we?" asked Dag.

They looked around and saw no land, "Kama."

"What?"

"Look." Said Nicole pointing.

"I don't see…it can't be…"said Kama.

"It is." said Nicole.

"But it can't be!" demanded Kama.

With a deep breath Nicole said, "Well it is, the Pearl."


End file.
